Three Points of a Triangle
by Willow1871
Summary: 5% Plot. Pairings... Just read. Just when I thought I was done with this fic.. NEW CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

BNHA Bakugou/Todoroki

Three Points of a Triangle

Part One

Bakugou/Todoroki

"We are going to set you up into pairs where we will then teach you how to restrain an opponent as well as get out of them. We feel that as heroes this is an important skill for apprehending villains as well as not being held captive by them. Listen up for your name and who you will be partnered with then come get your bag of goodies and the instructional books that tells you how to use them. Some partners will have special restrains that are resistant to their quirk so be mindful that using your quirk to help get out of them might not be the best way." Aizawa Sensei explains.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

"Why the hell are you just looking at me?"

"Because the restraints you and Todoroki are getting are fire resistant so don't go blowing off your arm in frustration."

I look over at Icy-Hot and glare, why the fuck do we have to be partners? I watch as he gets up and walks to the front of the class and picks up a duffle bag and two books.

"By the way we'll be working on this everyday this week and you'll be tested on it next week, and it will be on the final so take this seriously."

Damn, this fucking week is going to blow.

"Oh and I should add that you will be graded as a team not individually, meaning if one of you fails at either apprehending or escaping you will both fail so work together to help each other. You and your partners goals are to practice getting out, you will use your apprehension skills on your fellow classmates." Aizawa Sensei clarifies.

Todoroki hands me one of the books as he passes by my seat to get back to his own. I look at the cover and read 'Restraining Quirks' I let out a low growl knowing that I wouldn't be able to blast my way out of this challenge like I normally would.

Todoroki's P.O.V.

I watch as Bakugou starts to read his book. I know that he is going to do his best but it's going to be hard for him since he can't keep his temper in check and getting frustrated is one thing you can't do when restrained. I had already had some experience in this, it was one of the things I learned as a child. My father had always told me that I was a target to villains because of him, so when I got done with physical training we worked on what he called mental training. Even though you are physically tied up it will reek havoc on your phycie. A memory comes flooding back to me, my father had tied me to a chair and made me go through all the emotions of getting free. I was there for three days by the time he came back. Dehydrated and half starved. My wrists were raw from the binds that canceled out my quirk, my eyes blood shot from crying. To say that he broke me was an understatement. But this only made things worse once I was in full health, he tied me up again and yelled at me anytime I would start to show signs of crying. This went on for months until I was successful in getting out of everything he could put me in.

I hated the idea of having to put Bakugou through what I went through and we didn't have months we had a week or we failed. Once Sensei was done partnering everyone we were dismissed to practice. It didn't take long before Bakugou was standing next to my seat.

"You're going first."

"Fine." I reply.

Bakugou opens the duffle bag and begins to pull out the restraints which is just a special rope that is quirk canceling.

"Hold out your damn wrists." He barks.

I do as I'm told and he begins to tie. His binds are tight enough but he puts to much around my wrists.

"Ok."

"You're not going to tie my legs? I could just get up and run away."

"Fuck, fine."

I watch as he ties the rope around my ankles and then looks at them satisfied before looking at me.

"Ok, I'm done."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, I tied them as tight as I could fucking get them, there is no fucking way you can get out of them."

I sigh. I work on my ankles first getting my shoes off and sliding my feet right out of the coils. Next my wrists, I fold my thumb into my hand and pull my wrists apart. "With the amount of times you went around my wrists it's easy to slip out of it."

Bakugou growls and picks up the rope. He tries again with similar results, he begins to get frustrated and I can tell this week is going to be a long one.

By the time Friday rolls around I have been the only one tied up because Bakugou refused to switch until he had gotten it right.

"How the fuck am I suppose to do this? Your like a fucking Harry Houdini!" He yells.

"I can teach you how to tie."

"Why didn't you fucking tell me how to do it sooner?"

"First, you have to tie each wrist individually, this makes it harder for wrists to slip out. You have to tie them tight." Bakugou begins to do as I'm instructing. "Ok now your going to wrap the rope once around to bind them together. Then bring the rope between my wrists with the rope coming towards my body. Now your going to very carefully take the rope between my legs." Bakugou looks at me. "Trust me." I assure.

He does what I'm telling him to do. "When it's a villain you can be as rough as you want but I ask you to please be nice as you pull the rope up my back pulling my hands down. Then your going to bring the rope over one of my shoulders and down my front to my hands, thread the rope through my wrists and then up over the other shoulder. Now take that smaller piece of rope there and your going to tie my ankles. Again one at a time then together. Now take the rope that is dangling over the back side of my shoulder and bring it down, threading through my ankle tie. Now if you pull..."

My knees are suddenly hitting the ground. "I didn't mean for you to pull!"

Bakugou laughs a bit. "Sorry teach I was just following your instructions."

"Yeah well it's a good thing I had a feeling you would do it or my face would have been the thing to break my fall. Anyway now that I'm down you can pull the rope tight, then bring it back up to my shoulder blades, you're going to want to tie a knot there then bring the rope around, across my chest and back to the shoulder blade knot, tying the end there. This way I can't use my teeth to untie any thing and I won't be able to wiggle out of it either."

Bakugou finishes and steps back to admire his work. "Now you have to figure out a way to get out of it."

"I can't" I lie knowing when I got out of it that we would be back at the beginning.

"Yes. I finally fucking did it."

"Yeah except you have left no time for your partner to practice tying you up and you getting out of it." Sensei says.

"Shit!"

"Class dismissed, take your bags back to the dorms and practice, you all need it."

"So my room or yours?" I ask.

"Mine I guess." Bakugou says.

I start to think of how I am going to teach him to be patient long enough for him to figure out how to get himself out with his temper. A few things come to mind as I start to prepare myself for a rough weekend.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

Fuck why did he wait so long to tell me how to tie. Shit and now that I know how he ties it's going to take me forever to figure out how to get out. It's a good thing that he's on my side and it will be someone else tying us up for the test, that's my only saving grace. Theres a knock at my door and I walk over to open it already knowing who it is. Opening it I find Todoroki in clothes I don't normally see him in, jeans and a white t-shirt. I turn back into the room as he follows.

"Is that what your going to wear?" He asks.

I look down at my tank-top and basketball shorts. "Yeah, why?"

"Your going to get rope burns."

"So."

He shakes his head. "Lets get started. I have a lot to teach you and not very long to teach it. You are at an advantage because your body makes it's own lubricant in a way."

"How the fuck do you suppose that?"

"Well your sweat is a nitroglycerin like substance and although you wont be able to ignite it, you'll still sweat. It should make it easier for you to slip out of the rope. That is unless the ropes effects stop you from producing it altogether."

"You sound like fucking Deku."

"Sorry."

"Let's just get fucking started."

"All right then. I do have to warn you that being tied up can mess with your mind not just your body."

"Yeah yeah just do it already."

"I'm not going to tie you up like I had you tie me up."

"I don't fucking care just get it over with so I can start trying to figure out a way to get out!"

Five minutes later and I'm tied with my arms behind my back, on my knees with my calves tied to my thighs, theres rope wrapped all the way around my chest and I can already feel my toes going numb from the position I'm in, kneeling on my floor. My shorts and tank are the only fabric that saves my skin. Damn that Todoroki, if he would have said he was going to tie me up like this I would have changed my clothes. But no matter I will get out of this in no time. I start to wiggle my arms and although the rope gives a bit it's going to take some real strength to get out.

Todoroki's P.O.V.

I watch as Bakugou begins to struggle, he's keeping his calm but for how long is the question. The real problem was that there was only one way to get out of this configuration of knots and I doubted if he had that much control over his temper to figure it out before coming unglued. I look at the clock a half hour has already gone by and I can start to see the strain on his face.

"There is no fucking way to get out of this!" He yells.

"Yes there is."

"How in the fuck."

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"No! I can figure it out."

"Let me know when you give up."

"I'm not going to give up. I will not fail."

I begin to see the sweat glistening on his forehead as the clock rounds the second hour.

"So how the hell do you know so much about fucking ropes and getting out of them? You into fucking bondage or something?"

"No. My father tied me to a chair for three days when I was a child, and then again and again until I figured out how to escape all his knots."

I watch as Bakugou strains against the ropes and lets out a yell.

"You plan on leaving me tied up all fucking weekend?"

"You said yourself you didn't want to fail so I guess I'll do what ever it takes."

"Good, you're not a quitter."

I continue to watch as he starts to lose control, looking at the clock, four hours had passed. I stand up and walk over to him crouching down in front of him. "Would you like me to tell you the secret?"

"No!"

"You're so bullheaded. If you would just relax and breath and think you could get out easily."

He closes his eyes for a minute and then opens them. "It's not that fucking easy!"

"Yes it is Bakugou."

"Fuck you Icy-Hot, I'm not a BDSM freak like you and your fucking father ok."

I stand up and walk around to the back side of him. I grab a fistful of his hair and pull his head back painfully so he'd look me in the eye. "You want BDSM? I lean forward so my lips are right next to his ear "I'll show you BDSM." I lick the shell of his ear then pull his head to the side so I could lick his neck.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I didn't think I would have to resort to this but you've given me no choice, what with your stubbornness and all."

I run my hand down his side finding the hem of his tank and pushing my hand up under the thin fabric. I feel his breathing pick up against my hand.

"What the fuck do you plan to do?"

"What I have to." I kiss his neck open mouthed and allow my tongue to linger.

"Fuck you. Get off me."

"If you don't like what I'm doing then get out of the restraints, I refuse to fail because you can't control your temper long enough to figure out how to release yourself."

I run my hand down his front and into his shorts and find him slightly aroused. "It feels like I'm not the only one who is a bit of a masochist." I whisper into his ear. I take his erection in my grip and slowly begin to manipulate it.

"Shut up." Bakugou breathes through clenched teeth.

I continue my ministration of kissing his neck and slow jerking and as I let go of his hair he continues to give me access surprising me a bit. I reach into my pocket and quickly find what I'm looking for. I had planed ahead of time slipping a small tube of lubrication in my pocket before I had even come over here. I pull it out of my pocket and one handedly open it and place a small amount on my middle and ring fingers. I'm even more surprised when he doesn't bock about me putting my hand down the back side of his shorts. I find his ass firm and tight in this position, he thrusts into my hand as my other hand slides down between his cheeks. I lightly press my lubed fingers to his asshole and he thrusts into my hand again with a bit of a growl. I start to rub over the puckered flesh.

"You wont." He breaths.

I bite down on his neck just under his ear as I slip my middle finger into him with a growl of my own. I feel his dick twitch in my grip. He starts to thrust harder into my hand as my finger begins to move in and out of him. I let go of his neck feeling my own need press against his ass. I stop everything I'm doing and in my quick absence Bakugou lets out a whimper, something I thought I'd never hear come out of his mouth. I quickly pull his shorts down as best I can and push him over, his chest hitting the floor first before he rests his head on the hardwood. I begin to undo my jeans pulling myself free from my own restraint.

"You think you're going to fuck me?" He growls.

"If you don't want me to then free yourself." I say dripping lube onto his ass and watching it slide down right to where I'm going to need it. I take my cock in my hand and rub it against his asshole. I reach around and take him in my hand again pumping him slowly once more. I start to push myself into his ass and he lets out a growl through clenched teeth.

"You're so tight."

"Fuck. That explains why it fucking hurts." He says sarcastically.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Am I free from my restraints?"

I push further in and he pushes back against me, so I push back. He lets out a groan before thrusting into my hand. I quicken my pace giving him two strokes for each of my thrusts.

"Todo...roki..."

I thrust in deep and hold it there. "Did you just call me by name?" I ask.

Bakugou swallows. "Yes." He pants.

"Say it again."

"Fuck you."

I grab the rope that has bound his arms this whole time and I begin to thrust faster into him letting my hand around his cock find it's own rhythm. It's not long before I feel his cock getting bigger. His asshole tightening.

"Bakugou..."

"Don't you fucking dare come inside me, you fucking bastard, I will fucking kill you!"

"But you feel so good."

I begin to concentrate on jerking him off and allowing him to push back into me. I'm reaching my limit and if I go before he does he'll never forgive me. I reach up grabbing him by the hair, pulling him up so his back is against my chest. He lets out a pained yell. I wrap my fingers around his neck turning his head so my lips would be on his ear. This whole time I had kept up on stroking and thrusting but now I take it into over drive.

"You're going to come and then I'm going to come inside your ass." I say in a commanding voice.

"Fuck." Is all he says as come begins to shoot onto the floor.

Around the second shot I let go myself, thrusting into him as deep as his body would allow, coming.

I lean Bakugou forward letting him lay on the floor. He's panting hard as am I, but I know that after all the heavy breathing all he'd have to do is let his arms relax and turn his wrists in the right manner and he'd be free. I did not want to still be inside him when that happened. He may have let me fuck him but that didn't mean shit. I pull out getting up and heading to the bathroom. I hurry and clean myself up, fixing my jeans and grabbing a towel for Bakugou. By the time I get back to where he is laying, he has fallen to his side. His arms are free, bruises have started to form where the rope had sat.

"I told you all you had to do was breath. Breathing deeply loosens your muscles then by simply exhaling all the air out of your lungs, relaxing your arms and turning your wrists in just the right way allows you enough room to wiggle out."

"Yeah well you fucking better be gone before I get my fucking legs undone."

I smile.

...

After I left I didn't see Bakugou the rest of the weekend and when monday morning rolled around he waited until the last minute before the bell rang to walk into class. His arms still bruised but he wasn't the only one. The whole class seemed to be sporting some form of bruise bracelets.

"Alright class this is how it's going to go down. You'll be paired up with some one who wasn't your partner and we will take the test. I have been told that I can't fail you completely for not being able to get out of your restraints or for how you tie someone up so you'll be graded on how fast you can get out as well as your difficulty level of knot tying." Sensei explains.

I watch as the first pair gets called up and I know I am suppose to be paying attention to the two at the front of the class but my eyes keep wondering to Bakugou wondering what he's thinking.

"Todoroki you and Kaminari are next." Sensei says bringing my attention back to the front of the class.

I stand up and walk up to the front, Kaminari meets me up there.

"You go first." I nod.

"Ok."

I pay close attention to how Kaminari is wrapping the rope around my wrists and then my ankles. Simple easy knots and he's not pulling it tight.

"You have to pull them tighter."

"You're not suppose to tell the villains how to tie you up Todoroki."

"Sorry Sensei."

But Kaminari catches on and begins to pull them tighter. When he is done all I have to do was twist my wrists and slide one hand out. I push the remaining rope off my other hand and begin untying my ankles.

"And he's free." Sensei confirms as I hold up the rope. "Your turn Todoroki."

I go for a much easer knot configuration but one I know he wont be able to get out of. Again I tie each wrist individually and doing the same with the ankles. When I'm done I walk back to my seat catching an eye shift from Bakugou before I sit down. So he was paying attention.

I and the whole class watch as Kaminari struggles in his restraints, ten minutes pass and Sensei calls it. "Todoroki passes. Go sit down and keep working on it Kaminari."

A couple of more pairs go but I don't pay attention to them either. Then I hear, "Bakugou you and Kirishima are next." I look up to the front.

"I'll tie you up first, give you more time to get out." Kirishima says with a smirk.

"Bring it."

I have to hold back a laugh when I see Kirishima step back to show what he had done.

"Are you fucking serious. This is fucking pathetic." Bakugou says as he starts to wiggle his way out.

"No way those were my best knots."

"My turn."

I watch as Bakugou begins to tie Kirishima as I had taught him, except this time when he pulled the rope tight to connect the hands to the ankles Kirishima lands on his face. Bakugou steps back and watches as Kirishima starts to struggle.

"You pass. Take Kirishima to his seat. " Sensei says.

The rest of class goes by quickly as does the rest of the morning. When we're dismissed for lunch I take my time walking to the cafeteria, walking by the bathrooms I'm suddenly blind sided. I feel a hand around my throat and I'm being pulled backward into the bathroom. My back is slammed up against the bathroom door as I hear the lock slide into place. I focus on who's in front of me and I'm not surprised.

Bakugou leans in putting his lips next to my ear. "I maybe your bitch when you have fucking restraints on your side, but when I'm free you'll be the one fucking submitting."

His hand is still against my throat fingers tightening as he pulls back and presses his lips to mine. I'm surprised when he pushes his tongue into my mouth. His other hand is suddenly against my growing erection, pressing hard through my school uniform. I break the kiss to breath and his mouth moves down to my neck, using his leverage on my neck to angle my head so he can do as he pleases. His fingers start to work the fasteners at my pants and his hand is shoved down the front. He grips me hard and starts stroking. His other hand releases my neck and moves down to lift my shirt, his thumb brushing over my nipple I instinctually thrust into his hand and he pulls back from my neck to look at me.

"You like that shit?"

I just look at him.

He leans down and puts his mouth to my nipple and I shudder.

"Fuck Icy-Hot your just like a girl."

"Fuck you Bakugou."

"Not this fucking time. This time you'll be the one getting fucked."

He removes his hand from my cock and reaches up taking me by the back of the neck and pulling me forward until I'm standing in front of the sinks. He pushes me down so my upper half is against the cold stone and pulls down my pants exposing me.

"Don't worry I brought this from my place, you left it there the other night."

I look up into the mirror and see the tube of lube. He opens it and squeezes some onto my ass, using his fingers to smear it around. One of his fingers begins to enter me and I breath out harshly.

"Fuck your tight."

"What were you expecting?" I breath.

He pushes in a second finger and I cry out.

"You know it took me the rest of the fucking weekend to get your fucking come out of me."

"Missing it?"

He grabs my hair. "You better fucking stay warm for this, don't go using your fucking ice to freeze me, you hear me Icy-Hot?"

He lets go of my hair and starts to undo his pants. I feel him against me rubbing the lube up and down my ass. I push against him and he stops and begins to enter me. I grip the edge of the counter and close my eyes.

"Oh fuck, your tighter then I thought."

"Bakugou." I warn.

He reaches around and takes ahold of my cock and begins to jerk. I loosen a bit at the added sensation and he's able to slide in with less resistance. I'm already panting as he begins to thrust slowly in and out.

"Fuck." Bakugou groans.

He starts to speed up his motion with his hand and it's causing me to thrust my hips. He speeds up his own thrusts and we find a quick rhythm that has me moaning.

"Come. Fuck Todoroki, if you don't I will." He growls.

"You will anyway." I cry out as I push back into him hard.

"Aw... Fuck... You..."

I feel him come inside me as he continues to pump me quicker. I come seconds later. He lays against my back trying to catch his breath.

"This means nothing." He pants.

"What?" I ask, not knowing what he means by that.

"This..." his thrusts his half erect cock into me once more, "...does not mean we are fucking dating or that I'm your fucking boyfriend or any fucking thing like that."

He pulls out and takes a few paper towels from the dispenser, and begins to clean himself up. I stand up and make my way into one of the stales to do my own cleaning up. I hear the water turn on for the sink and then the towel dispenser once more.

"Wednesday." Theres no question in his voice.

"I'll bring the rope." I say.

"Fuck you."


	2. Chapter 2

The Agreement

Bakogous's P.O.V.

My dicks been at half mast all fucking day, even after stroking one out this morning. I hate the fact that that fucking Icy-Hot bastard could make my body feel like this. I wont admit it to anyone alive or dead that when he had me tied up it felt good to give up. Fighting to be the best all the time, keeping up the bravado of being a bad ass is tiring, but when he takes over I don't have to think of any of that. I give into feeling, let my body work on instinct and nothing else. Giving up power is what does it for me. Come to think about it I think that's why he likes to top me, not because he's beating me at something but because his life has never let him be in control. Even his little rebel stage of not using his fire side; Endeavor was still getting what he wanted, that's a whole different can of worm and I was not about to become Half n' Half's therapist.

I'm trying to distract myself with the notes I had taken today in class, thankful that even though half my brain was elsewhere I was still conscious enough take coherent notes. I'm just about to give up, not really understanding what I'm reading when theres a quiet knock on my door. I get up from my bed, dropping the notebook on my desk before walking to the door. I take a calming breath and then open it.

Half n' Half is standing there a small bag slung over his shoulder.

"Is that them?"

"Yeah. You going to let me in before someone sees me out here and they start asking questions?"

I step aside. He slides in past me and I close the door behind him making sure to lock it. I turn back into the room I watch as he tosses the bag onto my bed. I watch it as it gives a little bounce before I look back at him.

"This time I'd like to put something under my knees, they kept slipping last time." I start.

"Bakugou I don't think we should use the ropes."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Last time no one asked questions about the rope burns on your skin because they all had them. This time people are going to ask questions."

"What the fuck do you suggest then...my sheet? Or do you have padded cuffs in that bag of yours?"

"I suggest that the only restraint we use is your own."

"Ok, you lost me."

"I'm talking about you swallowing your pride, keeping your mouth shut and following direction for once."

"It's not going to work, do you not understand why..."

"You like not having a choice."

"Ok maybe you do understand. So then you have to understand how that's not going to work."

"It will work, if you let it."

"You going to be the one who makes me?"

"You didn't fight me to hard last time, once we got into it. I could have untied you and you would have been putty."

"Fuck you."

"Am I wrong?"

"Yeah."

"Can we at least try it? If it doesn't work then I'll help you come up with a good lie to tell everyone when they ask about the burns, but you have to put your all into it."

"Don't I put my all into everything I do." I give him my cocky grin.

"Good. Shall we begin then?"

I walk towards the bed turning back to him as I grip the hem of my shirt and pull it up over my head and toss it to the floor. His hands are suddenly against my chest as he pushes me back hard enough for me to lose my balance. I fall back onto my bed.

"What the fuck Icy-Hot.

He quickly begins to climb his way onto the bed with me between his legs, I don't react because I don't really know how to. One thing you have to know about Todoroki is he's not very assertive unless he has a plan, but when he is you can't help but sit back and watch that plan unfold.

His knees come to rest on either side of my hips before he leans down, one of his hands is on my chest, lips near my ear.

"Open your ears because this is the only time I'm going to tell you this. I want you to put your hands up over your head, wrap your fingers around the edge of your head board and keep it from hitting the wall and waking up Kirishima." His voice is lower then it normally is and it holds more authority.

Normally I would laugh in his face but I know what he can do and I also know that I want him to do it. Besides that, the way he sounds and the position we're in is causing my dick to twitch. I slowly raise my hands up, my fingers gripping onto the top side of my headboard.

"Good, now keep them there unless I tell you other wise."

His body shifts as he moves down mine. I look down as I watch him begin to untie the string on my sweats.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't ask questions Bakugou, it makes you sound stupid."

I bare my teeth about to tell him to fuck off when he taps the sides of my thighs.

"Lift."

And with that single word my body replies by lifting my ass off the mattress.

He tugs my sweats down over my ass, as I settle back down he pulls them the rest of the way off, discarding them off the side of the bed.

"Why am I the only one naked?"

"Again with the questions." He slips his shirt off, tossing it down with my sweats. "Better?"

"Half."

"Why don't you just shut your mouth unless I ask you to answer a question instead of questioning my moves."

He looks at me, probably waiting for me to say something but when I don't he nods.

"I want you to close your eyes."

I huff but do what he says. I feel his lips on my stomach at first then his tongue as he's making his way down the crease of my abs. His fingers lightly slide down my sides slowly. Fuck when is he going to get on with it. I open my eyes and find his looking at me. He stops what he's doing and begins to sit up.

"And you were doing so good too."

He gets up off the bed, he makes it to my dresser, halfway to the door. My fingers release the headboard as I sit up. "Where are you going?"

He's walking back over to the bed. "One... two... three..."

"Why the fuck are you counting?"

"Four." His knee is between my legs as he climbs back onto the bed, his left hand pressing against my throat while his fingers wrap around my neck. He pushes me down against and into the bed. "That's four times you have disobeyed me."

"You were going to leave." My voice sounds strange even to myself, who the fuck am I right now?

"I was getting something to help you." He holds up my school tie that I never fucking wear.

My arms begin to move, fingers wrapping over the edge of the headboard once more. I close my eyes.

"Good." His hand eases on my throat until his fingers are gone, and I feel the fabric of the tie over my eyes as he ties it. I feel his breath hot on my cheek, "I know what you want, let me give it to you."

I feel his fingers graze over my cock and my hips jerk up to try and follow, my lips part in a quickened breath.

"Patience."

I grip the headboard harder wanting to give into my knee jerk reaction of yelling at him and blowing something up, but I know that gets me no where with him and he's the only one that can do this.

I feel the bed shift as his tongue picks up where it had left off which is still to far from where I'd like it to be right about now. His hands come to rest on my hips, thumbs rubbing slow annoying circles. I'm about to growl my frustrations when I feel his tongue leave my lower abdomen only to reappear at the base of my shaft. Instead the growl comes out a breathy moan as his tongue drags slowly, hot heavy and wet up to the tip. When he gets there it all stops.

"You sure are gripping that headboard pretty hard, your knuckles are turning white, is it because you like what I'm doing to you?"

Theres a pause and my brain can't think of anything to say.

"It's a simple question Bakugou, which only requires a simple answer. Do you like what I'm doing?"

I nod

"Good, but this time I want a verbal answer. Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes." It comes out instinctually.

Before the full word is out of my mouth, his is encompassing my cock with a wet warmth that could only come from his mouth. His hands have hardened the handle on my hips knowing that I would try and push further then their owner intended my dick to go. He was smart to take that precaution because the minute he started to pull back I tried to push in.

His mouth is gone then, all heat defeated by the coolness of air.

"You're being so good, but if you want me to continue you're going to have to hold still."

I'm getting pissed, I just want to ram into him, his mouth, his ass I don't fucking care, give me a hole and I'll fuck it. Either that or...

His mouth is back on my cock and my mind goes blank I want him to stop with the fucking teasing bullshit and just get on with it. But his tongue is still agonizingly slow as it twist around the head. Before the thought even played out in my head my hands are moving, fingers gripping onto red and white as I push his head down onto myself, feeling the head of my cock enter the back of his throat as he gags. His right hand is on both my wrists pulling them away from his hair as his left arm is holding my hips down.

I continue to struggle until I feel the coldness incase my hands, theres heat across my stomach.

I stop and listen to him cough as he regains his normal breathing. "What the fuck was that!" He yells when he can get a full breath.

"You're going to fucking slow, do you not understand that I have been fucking hot all fucking day?"

He starts to move again, he melts the ice around my hands, the liquid dripping onto my chest. "Put your hands back on the headboard."

I growl but do what I'm told.

"This relationship needs to be built on trust and after that little incident I don't feel I can trust you not to gag me with your cock again so until I do, or until your hands brake off from frostbite..." I feel coldness again.

"What the fuck?"

"Do you want me to continue?"

"At a quicker pace yes."

"You know after that little stunt I should just leave you here to deal with things yourself, however I'm going to take pity on you, something else you need to learn to take in strides."

"Fuck you."

"Let's go back to you not talking unless asked a question shall we? Or I can unfreeze your hands and I can see you in class tomorrow.."

He waits, but I give him no response.

"So you want it at a quicker pace?"

I nod.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"Yes." I answer.

I hear an unmistakeable zipper being opened and then a pop.

I feel his knees kick open my legs.

"Forgive me for not putting my mouth anywhere near your dick again, but I hope this makes you as stiff as you were before."

His fingers are warm with lube as he places them against my asses opening. I have a second to think before he drives one finger in.

"Fuck..."

"Did that feel good?" He asks as his finger begins to move in and out slowly letting my body adjust.

...

"Answer please."

"Yes." I breath.

"Do you want more."

"Yes."

I feel his finger begin to slide out and then I feel two reenter me.

I moan as he begins to finger fuck me, my hips rolling in rhythm of his movements. I can feel the two digits slide against each other, the lube allowing them to do so with a silky smoothness.

His hot breath is at my ear again. "Can I trust you Bakugou?"

"Yes."

"You're going to obey me from now on?

"Yes."

"Not fight or question or rebel?"

"No."

Who is this fucktard making all these promises? I would never submit just for a couple of fingers shoved in my ass.

"You're not ready." His words bring my attention back to the situation. "I can tell in your tone, you're not their yet. You haven't give up fully, there's still a little piece in you fighting for control. I need you to let that go Bakugou, you'll feel much better if you do."

His fingers curl, the tips beginning to stimulate just the right spot.

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes." I breath out.

"Then you need to give in. Tell me what you want."

My breathings heavy as I think of how I want to say it. "I want to come."

"How?"

Fuck either way you look at it the words that need to come out of my mouth are ones that can never be said with authority not truly. How the hell did I find my self at the bottom of this situation. Oh that's right I like to feel out of control, and he's not stupid he knows the easiest way for that to happen is for him to be the dominate one. Shit I have been so blind by the promise of a good fuck that I have missed all the dynamics of this little relationship we have going here.

His fingers curl again with a bit more force, stimulating my prostate further. I let out a moan, letting go of what little control I had left.

"Bakugou?"

Being blind folded and not having to look up at him helps the words to form, my cock twitching with want helps them to be said. "I want, I want you to fuck me in the ass with your dick." My tone is needy and breathy.

I can hear the smile on his face. "Fingers not good enough?" He slowly inserts another.

I cry out at the sudden stretch but it's not unpleasant. "No." I gasp.

He pushes the three fingers deep inside me, I can feel precome drip onto my stomach. The sensation is good but not enough to push me over the edge.

I moan needing more. "Todoroki..."

His fingers are suddenly gone, pulled from me and I feel empty almost abandoned.

I feel movement again, hear fabric against fabric. I begin to get worried that he maybe getting dressed, planing to leave. I let out my fear in the form of a whimper. I hear a pop again and know that it's the lube bottle. I sigh in relief for more then one reason. I feel his hand start to travel up my arm, his skin extremely hot. The ice holding my hands to the head board begins to melt.

"You're not going to disobey this time are you?"

"No."

"You're going to keep them right where they are unless I say other wise?"

"Yes."

His hand covers my now free hands as heat radiates into my bones warming my fingers back to a normal temperature.

"Let me know if they are still cold in a few minutes ok." His hand leaving mine.

I nod. His tone not demanding a verbal answer.

"Turn your head to the side."

I do as he instructs. His lips are kissing at my neck and instead of thinking about how so not essential this is, I shut that part of my brain off, giving into the feeling of it and fuck does it feel good. His breath is hot, lips are soft and a little wet, his teeth grazing over the flesh raises goosebumps all the way down my neck.

"Do you want it slow or fast?"

Considering this is only the second time I'm accepting something into me... "Slow."

I expect to hear some witty comment about how now I want it slow but there is none. His mouth goes back to working on my neck as I feel his well lubricated, hard, and hot cock begin to rub at me. My breath hitches in my throat as he begins to push himself into me, his head stretching me open. I grip the headboard tighter and squint my eyes shut, breathing through the uncomfortableness.

"Breath." His voice is hot and smooth against my ear. "You feel so good, so tight."

The praise loosens my grip on the headboard, on my eyes, on reality. My hips slowly roll up into him causing his cock to slide further into me. Theres a shaky breath against my neck before he reciprocates, pushing himself deeper.

I let out a moan, the painful stretch turning into something pleasurable. Todoroki thrusts his hips forward, his pelvis flush against my ass. It takes everything I have not to let go of the headboard. I cry out, it sounds pathetic but it's the only thing I can do. He begins to pull out before thrusting back in. My fingers are going numb from gripping so tightly, my mouth is drying out from the harsh breathing.

"So good, your doing so good." His hand reaches down, holding my hip down against the mattress. He starts to quicken his pace. my legs wrap around his, my heels digging into his thighs. "Does this feel good?"

"Yes." I whine.

"Do you want me to go faster?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

I growl, feeling my fingernails strain as I dig them into the wood of the headboard. "Faster." I say through gritted teeth.

"What was that?"

Smug bastard. "Faster! I want you to fuck my ass faster!" I bark.

"Good boy."

I would kick his ass for the dog praise if it weren't for the blinding pleasure my demand has created. My teeth hurt from being clenched so tight as my jaw relaxes. I want so bad to let go of the headboard so I can touch him. "Want... to touch you." I breath out.

He slows down. My breathing is fast and irregular.

"You have been good, so I'll give you something as a reward."

I feel his fingers caress my cheek, his thumb rubbing over my lips as his pointer finger slips under the tie. The fabric slides off my eyes, I blink at the brightness in the room and watch as he tosses the tie to the floor.

"What about my hands?" I ask.

"You don't need your hands to lose control. And I think that by giving them back to you in a way that will be giving you back your control so no you can't let go of the headboard."

I huff becoming angry.

"See you still haven't given up yet."

"I'm compliant aren't I?"

"That's besides the point."

"Well maybe if you were fuckin instead of talking then ..."

He drives himself into me hard, taking the air right out of my lungs. He continues his assault, the bed beginning to move with his effort. I have to pull the headboard towards me to keep it from catching my fingers and knocking them into the wall. I can feel more precum drip onto my stomach. I look up at him, his miss matched eyes looking at me waiting for something. Fuck I want to come, I want to grab his hips and pull him further into me, I want to grip his ass as he unloads into me. My hands let go of the headboard so desperate for my needs that I forget I was told not to let go.

Everything stops, He's buried so deep inside me it's a bit painful. "Put your hands back on that headboard." His voice is low.

"No. I want to touch you." All fight lost.

"You will put your hands back on that headboard now." His words push at me almost physically if thats even possible, but I don't obey.

His hand comes off my hip, wrapping his hot fingers around my neck tightly as he leans down. "If you want me to continue Katsuki you will put those hands back up against that headboard and wrap your fingers over it's edge, other wise I can leave, leaving you to finish yourself and I know that's not what you want. Question is, what do you want more, to give into silly wants or get your needs met?"

I whimper feeling my dick twitch at the aura he's giving off. My hands move back up to the headboard.

"Good, now I want you to tell me what you want. Minus removing your hands. Can you do that?"

I nod.

"Verbally please." He begins to move again but it's slow.

"Yes." I groan. "Faster"

He quickens.

"Harder." I pant.

He obliges, my vision beginning to blur at the edges. His hand releases my neck, sliding it's way down my body, fingers wrapping around my cock. I moan out my approval before I can think about it.

"Good, keep going, you can do it. Let go."

His praise causes my dick to pulse.

"Oh you like that huh?"He grunts driving himself deeper into me. "I knew it was only a matter of time before I figured out what made you tick."

I growl as I push my ass back into him.

"Don't get mad and ruin this, your so close." He emphasizes with a hard but slow tug on my cock.

I relax and lean my head back into the pillow.

"You have been so good." He rolls his hips.

I grind into it.

"Fuck. You feel so good. I wouldn't expect anything less of you though. So strong willed to be the best at everything you do."

I close my eyes as he begins to jerk me as hard as he's fucking into my ass. I can feel my orgasm building quickly his dick sliding over my prostate with every thrust.

"Katsuki?"

"Yes?" I breath out.

"Do you want to let go of the headboard?"

My head is swimming through the thickness of pleasure, I need to have ahold of something tangible so that I wont drown in it. "No." I pant.

"Katsuki...let go, let go of the headboard."

I don't question I just do, my fingers aching from holding on so tightly for so long. My hips are rocking into his movements fuck I want to come. I'm so close.

"Katsuki, let go." His voice is strained. "Come." He demands.

And before my body is fully prepared it obeys his command leaving my brain desperately trying to keep up. Theres hotness being strewn across my stomach and chest as a similar hotness spreads inside me. The feel of him pushing it further in with his last attempts to keep the pleasure going causes my body to become twice as hot as it was a second ago my eyes roll into the back of my head as I roll my hips into his one last time, the sensation of a second orgasm washing over me without the proof. When his body finally comes to rest I take a shaking breath into my lungs.

"Did...did you orgasm twice?" His breath is broken and just as shaky as mine.

I nod my head "Yeah."

He leans down, touching his sweaty forehead to my equally sweaty one. His nose caressing mine and I have the feeling that he's going to kiss me, at least he wants to. And at this point I would let him, his hot breath against my lips making me want him to just close the gap. But he doesn't and I'm a bit disappointed.

"I wont stay unless you ask me to."

"I'm not going to ask you to."

He nods his head a bit, and before I'm ready he pushes himself up, pulling out. I watch him climb off the bed and stand, bending over and picking up his clothes.

He starts to put them on. "So do we have an agreement?"

"My brains still a bit to fuzzy to think about what that agreement would be."

I see a faint smile creep across his face. "You letting go, giving into me fully and in return you get what you need."

"This weekend?"

He sits down on the bed to pull on his socks. "Can't this weekend. I'm going home for the break."

"Oh yeah, fuck that's right."

"We'll figure something out." He says standing up. He stands there awkwardly like he's waiting for me to say something.

"Get the fuck out already."

He shakes his head with that same little smile as he walks out of my room.


	3. Chapter 3

BNHA Todoroki/Midoriya

Three Points of a Triangle

Part Two

Todoroki/Midoriya

Midoriya's P.O.V.

I'm sitting on my couch watching some TV and working on some assignments we were issued over the holiday break. It kinda feels nice to be home for a change, the dorms were great but nothing is like home. I hear a knock on my door. I wait just a second before I remember my mom is at work and wont be home until tomorrow and she wouldn't be getting the door. I start to get up from my seat when the knock comes again, a little more urgent this time.

I get to the door and unlock the deadbolt, turning the knob and opening it to find Todoroki bent over. I know it's him even though I can only see the top of his head, but who else has a head of half white and half red hair.

"Todoroki."

"Midoriya." He pants as he starts to collapse.

I catch him mid fall and help him into the house.

"What the hell happened to you?"

As we're walking into the house he is getting heavier and heavier. I head towards my room and make it to my bed just in time. Todoroki loses all his strength as I clumsily spill him onto my bed. For the first time I can see his face, he's got a cut above his right eye that looks as though it has been bleeding for a while, and a cut on his lower lip that is a bit swollen. Upon further inspection I realize that the sleeve of his shirt on the right arm has been singed and the skin underneath is angry and red.

I need to get the first aid kit and get him cleaned up as best I can then I will access whether he needs a doctor. I'm sure that if I called All Might he would get us in with Recovery Girl. I find the first aid kit in the hall closet where me mom keeps it and hurry back to my room. Todoroki looks as if he's sleeping. I set the box on the night stand and open it. I pull out the small bottle of rubbing alcohol and poor a small amount on a gauze pad.

"Sorry about this but it's going to sting."

I start to wipe at the cut on his lip but he makes no movement. Once I'm satisfied that it's good and clean I turn my attention to his brow. I use my fingers to push aside his hair, pulling some lose from where it had gotten stuck in the blood that had begun to dry. I prepare another gauze pad and press it to the wound. He flinches a bit but doesn't come to. Whatever happened he must have used up all his stamina. I get all the blood cleaned up but the brow still is wanting to bleed. I pull out some butterfly bandages and begin to place them so they hold the wound closed, adding a bit of gauze and some tape and that's patched up as best as I can do. Next came his arm. I need to get a better look at it.

"Todoroki, I'm going to sit you up now so I can get your shirt off, I need to look at your arm ok."

I get no response. I slide my arm under him and pull him into a sitting position. I lean him against me and proceed to pull each arm out of it's sleeve and then the shirt up over his head, discarding the burnt fabric onto the floor beside my bed. I lay him back down. His arm isn't as bad as I first thought, however bruises had begun to blossom across his skin, this makes me feel obligated to remove the rest of his clothing to check for further injuries.

I start with his shoes and socks, and then remove his jeans. I find a few more bruises on his legs but nothing that needed medical attention. I turn back to the arm. How did he end up with a burn on his right arm, that is his ice side, he would have never let anyone close enough to burn that side, unless. I shake my head refusing to believe it. His own father wouldn't have pushed him this hard would he? Maybe I was underestimating him, from what Todoroki had shared with me about his father, he would have pushed him this hard and Todoroki wouldn't have fought back, or maybe he couldn't. I look down again at him laying on my bed where he had fallen, unable to open his eyes or even move when I put cleanser on his wounds. I look around in the first aid kit for some burn cream and find the small tube. I open it and squeeze some onto my fingers and begin to apply it to the burn. I grab the breathable gauze and loosely wrap the burned arm.

I look him over once more after cleaning up all the first aid supplies and pull my blanket up over him, all I can do now is let him sleep. I head back to the couch and continue woking on my school work but I find myself not being able to concentrate on the assignment knowing Todoroki is recouping in my room. I wish I knew what had happened. I debate on calling All Might and letting him know my suspicion of Endeavor doing this to his own son. I'll wait and see how Todoroki feels in the morning.

I push everything out of my head and concentrate on my assignment, I have to get this done. I feel a yawn come on, putting down my pen, I stretch. I check the clock and notice how late it is getting. I still have to read and edit my assignment but it would be better if I wait to do it when I'm fully rested. I get up and turn off the TV, check to make sure the front door is locked and turn out the lights before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I brush my teeth, take a piss, change into my sleep shorts and t-shirt and make my way to my room. I walk in and find Todoroki has not moved much. Hope he didn't mind sharing my bed, I'm to tired to pull the futon out of my closet. I slide into bed next to him and don't think anything of it since he doesn't move. His breathing is even and calm and I'm soon falling asleep.

I feel a hand slide up under my t-shirt. At first I think I'm dreaming it but then it moves a little further up and pulls me back. I can feel the heat from Todoroki's skin against my back, his warm exhale on my neck. Who knew he'd be a cuddler, the thought pulls at the corners of my mouth. I close my eyes trying to go back to sleep when I feel his nose rub against my shoulder. I try not to think to much of it but then I feel his nose against my neck, then his lips, then... Is he licking me?

He is, his tongue is slowly making it's way from my neck to my ear and oh, now he's sucking on my earlobe, but my concerns as to why are slowly melting away, I shouldn't think this feels good, I shouldn't let this happen.

"Todoroki..."

I start to turn so I can look at him, pulling my ear away from his mouth in the process but without my ear, his lips find something else to work on...mine. At first I can't believe what's happening, Todoroki is kissing me. I don't know how I feel about it or how I should react but then I feel his tongue swipe over my closed lips and my body automatically reacts by opening my mouth. His tongue is soft and gentle as it slides over mine coaxing it to move, I close my eyes again and kiss him back, my tongue caressing his.

His hand that had been forgotten moves, making it's presences known once more, down my stomach to the waist band of my sleep shorts. His lips pull away from mine only to reconnect with my jaw as his fingers work their way under the elastic. I have only seconds to think about stopping him before his hand wraps around my half massed erection and then I'm lost again. His hand, lips, tongue are so hot against my already over heated skin, a thought crosses my mind that if it gets any hotter I'm going to burst into flames.

"So hot." I mutter without thinking.

Todoroki licks from my jaw to my ear leaving behind a trail of icy saliva. "Better?" He whispers.

I take in a shaky breath and nod.

"Good." He breaths as he takes my earlobe back into his mouth.

His hand which had just been holding me, now begins to slowly move. Up and down, just a few times before his thumb gently slides over my tip spreading the precome across the head. He then uses it to rub the sensitive vain causing me to gasp for oxogen that I apparently have been lacking. His thumb rubs over my head again and I thrust into his hand.

He lets go of my earlobe and kisses down my neck. His fingers also moving lower, petting the base of my erection before incorporating my scrotum. I can feel things low in my body tighten. He slowly brings his hand back up my shaft, fingers wiping the precome that has collected. His tongue is icy cold once more as it licks my neck before his hot lips overlap the cooled flesh. I shudder at the sensation.

His hand is close to the base again and before I know whats going on, his precome lubricated finger is caressing the puckered flesh of my asshole. I turn to him knowing I can't do this, not this part.

"Todoroki. I..."

His lips are over mine and I suddenly loose all thoughts. His finger retreats and I relax remembering why I had tensed up. Todoroki starts to move and before I know it he's hovering over me, his tongue gliding over mine. His hands are at the hem of my shirt. Palms under the fabric, touching my skin as thumbs begin to lift and his hands slide up my torso. He pulls away so as to slip my t-shirt over my head but then his lips are back and I greedily except them.

All to fast the kiss is over but the way his fingers feel as they dance down every muscle of my chest distract me from his lips absents until they're back again this time following the route of his fingers. I toss my head back, eyes closed, goosebumps rise along his path.

His fingers wrap themselves around the elastic band of my shorts and my breathing hitches as he licks the flesh just above. He begins to pull my shorts down my legs and I have to swallow, hard. I help by lifting my ass off the mattress and then each leg. What were we doing? I close my eyes and feel him spread my knees apart, his hands slide up my legs and then there is no touching. I'm about to open my eyes and look when I feel his hot mouth envelope my cock.

"Ahhhh..." I throw my head back again, hands gripping the sheets.

His mouth comes up slowly, tongue twisting around the tip before he goes back down. The second time he comes up he comes all the way off and I look down knowing that the look on my face is one of desperation. His eyes hold nothing but confidence and lust. He licks up the shaft slowly and when he reaches the top he takes me in his mouth again. I sigh. I feel his fingers start to message my scrotum as saliva from his mouth start to drip, and then I feel it again, his finger, rubbing my asshole.

"I can't..."

His finger slips in, easier then I thought it would. He comes up and off me licking his lips. "You were saying?"

I'm panting but can't think of any words.

"Shall I continue?"

I nod slowly and he takes me into his mouth again. As he continues to suck me his finger begins to move and explore and although I didn't think I could do it, it does feel really good. His finger tip caresses a spot inside me and I jerk my hips upward. Todoroki growls.

"Sorry..." I moan.

His lips leave my cock only to be replaced with his other hand, just as hot as his mouth. "I want to continue to do this." His finger rubs the spot again and I thrust into his hand. "But I don't need to be gagged."

I plan to apologize again but his finger strokes the sweet spot and continues to do so until my hips are uncontrollably thrusting into his hand. His fingers tighten around my cock and without me thinking twice about the words, they leave my mouth.

"Todoroki, fuck me..." It comes out breathy and sounds like a plea.

He slows his fingers movement and my hips come to a stop. I'm breathing hard and I can feel the dampness across my forehead. He begins to lean forward and I sit up halfway supporting myself on my elbow. His lips meet mine and my hand reaches for the tightness in his boxers. His tongue dances with mine as my fingers caress the taunt cotton. Todoroki moans into my mouth egging me on, I reach for the waistband of his shorts and in a joint effort we manage to get them to his knees. He pulls away from me to continue the removal, leaving my body absent of any part of him. I take the chance to take hold of his slender hips, sitting up all the way and kissing his chest.

He huffs out a breath as he tosses his boxers aside. His untainted fingers find there way into my hair as he grips it, pulling me back only to seize and conquer my lips once more. I lay back down in submission allowing Todoroki to hover over me.

He pulls away just a fraction of an inch. "Do you have any kind of lubricant?"

I blush my eyes flicking to the night stand and back. I reach over and open the drawer, I search and finally find what I'm looking for. I one handedly open the top and squeeze some onto my other hand. Todoroki watches as I play with the thick liquid, coating all my fingers and thumb before reaching down. The second my fingers wrap around him his eyes close, his lips press against mine and his hand slides up my arm to the hand holding the bottle. I don't know how I knew but as his fingers glided across mine I knew he wanted me to squeeze some onto his fingers. The action played out like it did in my head and as I put the bottle back on my night stand, his fingers were smearing the thick liquid on to my asshole. The sensation was, good. My hand that had been working my own amount of lube on to his cock halted it's movement as I relax into his touch.

He starts to push one finger in and with the lube and the foreplay it slides right in. He kisses me again as his finger starts to caress the sensitive spot once more and I whimper into his mouth. Before it becomes to intense he slows and begins to insert another finger. My hands reach for him, gripping the sides of his torso as the second digit slides in. He pushes them in furthers and my fingers tighten their grip.

He pulls back a small bit but then pushes them in deeper and I moan into his mouth. His fingers quicken their pace. I pull my knees towards my chest to give him more access, placing each of my feet on the tops of his upper legs. He finds the spot again, and I toss my head back disconnecting our lips as I pant for breath.

I can't take it anymore if he's going to fuck me, now was the time. "Please." I exhale.

His fingers slow down their movement and he slowly pulls them free. I'm trying the make up for the air I have deprived my head of when I feel him hot against me and what little air I had regained exits my mouth in the form of a moan. He's still well lubricated, beginning to push he meets no resistance. I cry out as I feel all of him invading my body.

Once in all the way he stops, our breathing matching pant for pant. My fingers still gripping his sides, feet firmly pressed against his legs. He reaches down and takes ahold of my throbbing cock and begins to stroke it. I thrust into his hand causing a chain reaction as my ass pushes against him in the process. It didn't take long before we picked up a rhythm, our bodies meshing together, our voices sounding like one as whimpers, moans and cries left our lungs.

All at once I felt to hot. My body was screaming at me for release. I could feel my own sweat dripping down my neck, I could see Todoroki was just as sweating. It only made things hotter. I thrust harder into his hand and his eyes focused onto mine.

"I'm going to come." I breath.

He nods and speeds up his hand motions. I cry out again as he pushes me towards the edge. He's still thrusting into me and I can feel him hitting the sweet spot. My hands release their grip on Todoroki's flesh and quickly move to the sheets where I use them to keep a grip on reality as I'm tipped over the edge. I can feel hot liquid spill onto my chest and stomach as Todoroki slows, his hand tightening his grip just a bit drawing every last bit from me. His thumb slides over the tip and I look at him. I watch as he puts his thumb into his mouth and sucks the gooey liquid off.

I don't have time to think, both of his hands are suddenly on my hips and he starts to pump faster into me. The sensation is bringing me back to where I was before I had my release and I question if I will come again. His grip is tight, fingers digging into my skin, as his cock is plunged deeper and harder into me. He's hitting a spot thats making my still hard shaft twitch and I can't help but moan my approval.

"Midoriya..." He warns.

"Harder." I wrap my legs around the back of his thighs, pressing my heels into him.

He does as I ask and the spot he has been hitting only gets better. The feeling to great for me, my cock twitches and more come spills out onto my stomach.

Todoroki thrusts hard spilling himself into me. He pulls back a fraction of an inch only to thrust once more releasing more. He stays still for the moment buried deep inside me, we're both shaking with the effort to fill our lungs. My fingers hurt with the effort to release the sheets and I know I had added bruising to Todoroki's body by way of my heels. His fingers had left their mark on my hips as he removed them to balance himself on the bed. He slowly pulls free of me and leans down, his tongue lightly licking up my half cocked shaft only to take the tip in his mouth.

I whimper and his eyes shift up to look at me. He lets me go but his tongue continues to travel as he licks up my come. There is a cooling sensation where his tongue cleaned and I can't help the shiver that courses through my body. Todoroki smiles and gives me a half laugh as he licks the last bit from my chest. His lips meet mine and I can taste the faintest bit of myself still lingering in his mouth as his tongue swirls around mine. He lays down next to me, his arms wrapping around my body. His lips move to my jaw and up to my ear.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Tired."

"You know you're going to have to explain what happened eventually."

"Eventually...sleep first." He snuggles his nose into the crook of my neck and his breathing becomes soft.

I lean the side of my head against his forehead and close my eyes, drifting off.

When I wake up the next morning Todoroki is gone, in his place is a note that read.

Midoriya,

Thanks for taking me in, you're a true friend. I would have stayed longer but I needed to patch things up with my father, don't worry I'll been fine. I'll see you Monday at school.

Todoroki

As much as I wanted to wake up and make sure he was ok. I know he had to face his father. I hate that my suspicions had been right and I wonder what had made Endeavor so mad.

Monday morning rolled around and I was excited to see Todoroki again. We had PE first thing so all of class 1-A headed to the locker rooms to change.

"Holy shit Todoroki what the hell happened to you!" I hear one of our classmates ask.

"Training."

"Looks like you got your ass beat Icy-hot." Kacchan laughs.

I walk around the corner and see Todoroki standing there with his shirt off. The bandage over is eye is reduced to just a few butterflies, the cut on his lip being nothing more then just a red slit, his arm is just the faintest of pink, and the bruises were at their worst but healing. He gives me the slightest smile as I walk over to my locker and begin to dress down, taking my own shirt off.

"Hey Midoriya, did you do some training this weekend too?" Kirishima asks.

"A bit why?" I look at him.

"You got bruises on you too." He nods towards my waist.

I look down and see the marks Todoroki's fingers had left. I laugh, "Yeah I guess I took it a bit to hard."

I watch as Todoroki puts his shirt on quickly and leaves with a hint of a smile across his face. But then my eyes shift to Kacchan who is watching Todoroki leave. Once he's out of sight Kacchan's eyes shift to me, then to my bruises and back to my eyes. Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

BNHA Midoriya/Bakugou

Three Points of a Triangle

Part Three

Midoriya/Bakugou

Bakugou's P.O.V.

I pretend to take my time getting dressed as I wait for everyone to leave the locker room, I have questions. Deku turns towards his locker to pull out his gym shirt just as the last person leaves the room. I walk up behind him placing my hands on his hips making sure my finger tips are pressing on the bruises.

"Icy-Hot get a little rough with you this weekend?"

"Kacchan."

"I know you didn't fight back, so my question is how did he get all hurt and shit?"

"He showed up at my place like that."

"And you played nurse?"

"What do you want Kacchan?"

"Isn't that a little obvious?" I breath on his neck as my right hand slides across his waistband and down the back of his plants. His ass is firm and small but he doesn't clench as I move my finger down his ass crack and to his asshole.

There is a rattling noise and I find that he's gripping the door to his locker. I let go of his hip with my left hand and move it up his abdomen and onto his chest, taking a nipple between my thumb and pointer finger. Deku quietly cries out, pushing his ass into me. My hard dick is pinned between my body and his.

"You're fucking just like him." I whisper.

"Who?" Deku moans as I push my finger into his asshole.

I pinch his nipple again rolling it with my firm grip hoping he would forget his question. I didn't need him asking a bunch of questions. But he is persistent.

"Who. Kacchan."

I pull my finger out and remove my hand from his pants, Deku lets out a pathetic sound and it makes me smile knowing he's that desperate.

"It's none of your fucking business Deku so just shut the fuck up." I start to walk in the direction of the showers needing to clear my mind.

"Kacchan." His voice follows me. I reach the open showers and turn on the water, while I wait for it to heat up I kick off my shoes and take off my socks before striping out of my gym pants.

"Why wont you just tell me?"

"Because I fucking told you to fucking leave it alone!" I yell as I throw a punch, my fist connecting just under his left eye.

He stagers from the force and looks up at me. "Fine don't tell me, but don't go asking questions of me and expecting answers if you won't answer a few of mine.

"I never asked you any fucking questions."

"Yes you did, you asked me if Todoroki was rough with me, how he got beat up and if I had played his nurse."

"Fuck you and that nerdy fucking brain of yours that remembers every fucking thing."

He kicks off his shoes and looks me directly in the eye. "Now ask me if I liked Todoroki being a bit rough with me?" His fingers are pushing down at his pants and the bruises become more clear. His pants fall to the floor, his dick is as hard as mine. He steps out of his pants as he walks toward me, but instead of walking to me he passes me and walks to the shower head that is now spraying hot water. He starts to rinse his body off, his hands sliding down his hips. I turn and take the few steps I have to to reach him, griping the bruises on his hips once more, my dick pressed up against his ass.

"Did you like him being rough?"

He pushes into me, his hand moves to mine, removing it from his hip and pulling it around him, placing it on his hard as fuck cock.

"Does this answer you're question?" He breaths.

I wrap my fingers around him and squeeze just enough for his hand to drop away giving me a small moan. He puts his hands on the tiled wall in front of him and pushes back against me.

"This is the only thing I'll ever let you top me at Kacchan."

"We'll see." I say spitting on my middle finger and pressing it into his asshole. He cries out as I go from tip to palm without any warning. I continue to pump it in and out of him and his breathing becomes ragged as my other hand is working his cock.

"Kacchan, you better hurry up, class will be out soon."

I look up at the same clock he can see across the locker room, fuck he's right only about ten minutes remained of the class period. I work on getting all the saliva I can ready in my mouth, pulling my finger out of him. I pull his ass cheeks apart and spit on his hole. I rub my head against him and he moans in anticipation. I slowly start to push my way in, wrapping my arm around his waist to keep him steady. I continue to jerk him with my other hand feeling him push into me harder each time. He manages to push me all the way into him and as I start to pull back he cries out.

"Harder."

I bury myself in him over and over again and each time his moans get louder. I let go of his cock and put my hand over his mouth to shut him the fuck up, but he moves his mouth taking my fingers into it and sucking on them hard. Fuck I could only image what it would feel like to put my dick in there. I moan at the thought feeling myself inch a bit closed to release.

His tongue swirls around my finger, my arm loosens around his waist, my hand finding his cock once more. I needed to end this. I pick up right where I had left off, jerking him causes his ass to tense up again and my fingers fall out of his mouth in a sharp intake of air. His moans are once again echoing off the shower walls. Taking hold of his hip I thrust myself harder into him. I can feel the edge of my limit and I drive straight for it.

"Kacchan!"

His whole body tenses and I feel his cock in my hand pulse as he comes onto the shower floor. I let go after a few more strokes and using both my hands on his hips I continue. His moaning doesn't stop and I look up at the clock, fuck.

"Shut the fuck up Deku, someones going to fucking hear you." I growl.

"Sorry Kacchan." He pants.

I grip his hips, pushing my fingers into his skin and he cries out, his ass tightening, fuck.

I thrust in hard reaching my limit and coming inside him. I look back up at the clock and with only a few minutes to spear I pull out. Deku falls to his knees at the sudden loss of support, he sits there watching me rinse off under the shower spray. Such a fucking nerd. I finish up, grab a towel and all my belongings and head back to my locker to get dressed.

I'm dressed and putting things in my locker when I hear the first sign of our classmates returning. As they walk into the locker room they all seem to give me a look.

"Where the hell were you man? You missed out on some good training." Kirishima asks.

"Something came up and I had to deal with it." I explain.

"Midoriya never came out either." Iida points out.

"Sorry guys." I hear Deku say behind me.

"Aw Bakugou, did you pummel his ass again?" Kirishima asks taking in the bruising beginning to blossom just under his eye.

"Something like that." I say as I begin to walk out of the locker room.

"If Sensei finds out you two have been fighting again you'll be suspended." Iida informs us.

I half smile knowing Deku wont say shit.

I catch Todoroki's eye and he glares at me as I walk past him.

There will be repercussions for my actions, but it wont be fucking suspension.


	5. Chapter 5

BNHA Three Points of a Triangle

Part Four Conclusion

Midoriya's P.O.V.

The rest of the day runs by like any other and with Kacchan avoiding any kind of eye contact between me and Todoroki. Once classes had ended for the day we all headed back to the dorms, I had just gotten out of my hot shower when I hear a knock on my door towel still around my waist, I open my door.

"Can I come in?"

I move aside and let Todoroki in, closing the door behind him. As I turn back into the room I'm met with his hands reaching up to the sides of my face. His thumb sliding over the bruising leaving behind a chilled path in it's wake, the cold soothing the hot angry swell.

"He didn't have to be so rough."

"He said something similar."

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, are you mad?"

Todoroki looks distant for a few seconds. "No, not in the way someone may think I should be."

"Mad because you weren't apart of it?"

"Am I that obvious?" He gives me a rare half smile.

He leans in and kisses me, his hands moving down my neck and over my shoulders.

He pulls away. "Just out of the shower or just about to get in?"

"Just out..." I breath.

His hands caressing down my bare chest. "You should get dressed and come up to my room. I plan on stopping by Bakogou's room."

"You think he'll..."

"He won't have a choice."

Todoroki's P.O.V.

I was hard for me to leave Midoriya's room with him standing there in nothing but a towel but I had a matter that needed attending to. I walk up to Bakugou's room and knock on his door, he opens it with a displeased look on his face.

"What the fuck do you want Icy-Hot?"

"You're going to invite me in or we can discuss what you did to Midoriya right here in the hall?"

"Tsk." He turns and walks back into his room.

I enter and close the door, locking it. Bakugou is sitting on his desk looking at me as I walk closer to him.

"So are you here to tell me not to touch Deku, because he was fucking begging for it."

"What Deku does and who he does it with is his business, however I am here as his friend and to tell you, you need to apologize for punching him."

Bakugou laughs, "Why in the fuck would I ever do that?"

I take a step closer reach up to fast for him to react and pin him to his wall by his throat. My leg slides in between his and I begin to raise my knee up. I brace my weight on his desk using my other hand as my knee perches itself firmly against him. I can feel him swallow against my hand, I lean in so my breath is hot against his ear.

"I know you like what I do to you, and unless you want to try and explain what you need." I grind my knee into his half stiff cock, "to someone else, you will apologize to Midoriya. Do I make myself clear?" I slowly rub his length with my knee.

I feel him growl with my hand still against his throat. "When?"

I let go of him and back away. "My room, when you regain control of yourself." I look down at the rather large bulge in his pants.

"Your the reason I have this problem!" He grumbles.

"Come to my room and I might fix it, if your apology is genuine." I say walking to the door. I flick the lock, open the door and walk out.

As I walk up to my room, I find Midoriya leaning against the wall next to my door.

"Sorry that took a bit longer then I thought it would. Have you been waiting long?"

He shakes his head.

I open my door and walk in Midoriya follows, We both slip our shoes off at the door and walk further into my room.

"So is Kacchan coming?"

"I told you he didn't have a choice, and he will be apologizing for hitting you."

"He doesn't need to do that."

"Yes he does. It was wrong of him to do that."

I take a step closer to him and reach up to touch the bruise, it's hot again I lean down and lick the swelling chilling it once more.

"That feels good."

"You should be icing it every half hour or so to keep the swelling down."

"I'll have to remember that."

"Or you could just let me take care of you...you once took care of me, I owe you."

"Tell me what happened and I'll call us even."

I look past him. "I went home for the holiday weekend and my father figured somethings out that he didn't like."

"What was so bad that he had to burn your arm and..."

"He had figured out that I had been seeing someone at school. We got into a fight because he believes I should be concentrating on my hero career and not fucking around with someone."

"So he beat you up because you are seeing someone at school? That doesn't seem like a good enough reason to beat on your own child."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Todoroki, you passed out by the time you got to my house."

"And if he would have found out that it was a guy, I wouldn't have made it to your house, shit I probably wouldn't have made it out of my house."

Midoriya looks at me a bit confused.

"Remember that assignment we had about restraining villains and how to get out of them ourselves?"

"Yeah."

"How do you think I taught my partner how to get out of them."

"Kacchan?"

"He has a bit of a temper if you have not noticed and he needed a little motivation."

Midoriya looks at me a bit shocked.

"Thats when I realized that he's a bit of a masochist and he just needed someone to top him. However I have also figured out that if you give him even an ounce of wiggle room he will take advantage and change it up on you."

"I don't think I could do anything like that."

"Don't worry I will be here to make sure he behaves."

"So you've done to him what you've done to me?"

"Yes."

"And he has turned it around on to you?"

"Yes. I was taken be surprise. But we have had a fairly back and forth thing going for a while, sometimes he submits faster then other times but thats why I have the restraints."

"Restraints?"

"I told you he was a bit off a masochist. I have a feeling tonight will be one of those harder nights since you're here."

There is a sudden knock on the door and I walk over to the door, looking back at Midoriya before I open it. He nods to me and I turn the knob. Bakugou pushes the door open and walks past me. I close it quickly making sure to lock it.

"Did you go crying to him about me punching you?"

"No."

I walk up behind Bakugou, thrusting my fingers into his hair and gripping it firmly. He growls and tries to grab my hand but I take his arm behind his back and pull him back against me. My lips moving to his ear for the second time.

"Down..." I say in a demandingly low voice.

Bakugou tries to fight.

"Now." I growl.

His body goes limp and he falls to his knees.

"I believe you have something to say to Midoriya."

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"What was that?" I pull his hair back and his eyes are closed, lips parted. Then he opens his eyes making eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry Deku for punching you."

"Thank you Kacchan."

"Good now we are willing to let you join us if you can play nice. Can you do that?" I pull his hair again so he can look up at me.

He nods with his eyes closed.

"Now, your going to get up, and take your shoes off and put them by the door like you have countless times."

I let go of him and he gets up slowly. I watch him as he does what I have instructed him to do, as he's taking off his shoes I walk over to Midoriya, putting my hands on his waist.

I can feel him against me as I pull him closer. "Did you like what you saw?"

He nods.

"Would you like to watch me fuck him?"

"Could I?"

Midoriya's P.O.V.

I end up sitting on Todoroki's bed, my back against the wall, most of my clothes have been stripped away leaving nothing but my boxers and I'm watching Todoroki do things with Kacchan that I never thought Kacchan would let anyone do to hIm. There is no doubt in my mind that he's enjoy what Todoroki is doing to him however he fights a bit more anytime he opens his eyes and remembers that I'm there watching them.

Currently Kacchan is on his knees facing me with his head titled back with his eyes closed because Todoroki is jerking him off with one hand while the other hands fingers are pumping palm deep in his ass. I'm watching Todoroki lick and bite at Kacchans shoulder leaving little red welts. My dick is as hard as Kacchan's and it's aching to be released from my boxers.

Todoroki halts his movements and Kacchan almost whimpers. He's pushed down onto his hands, his eyes making contact for only a second before they close as Todoroki pushes his fingers in further. I almost jump when I feel one of Kacchan's hands make contact with my thigh. It travels up my leg and onto the strained fabric. It was my turn to have my eyes close as he began to rub, working his way into my boxers and releasing me. His hand starts to stroke me, it feels good even though he's gripping me a bit hard. Within a few minutes he stops and I open my eyes hearing the sound of the lube bottle being opened. I watch as Todoroki begins to prep for his entrance.

Kacchan bites his bottom lip and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me down onto the futon. I feel his hot breath against my stomach as he breathes out a growl. And then I feel the familiar movements of Todoroki thrusting into him. He bites my stomach. I cry out and he stops, licking the stop. He pulls his arm out from around my waist and uses it to grip a hold of my cock, jerking me again.

I can feel Todoroki's slow movements, and hear Kacchan's moans, his breath against my stomach. When Todoroki speeds up I'm taken by surprise when Kacchan raises up just enough to position himself and as he goes down it's with my dick in his mouth. My eyes roll back into my head and I let out a low moan. Every time Kacchan moans it reverberates onto my cock and I have a hard time not thrusting into his mouth.

His tongue slides up and down the back side of my dick as he moves his head. I can feel him being pushed harder from behind and he growls. I let out a moan and as he starts to come up his teeth ever so lightly graze across the sensitive skin. He comes up off me, looks up at me and the fearsomeness in his eye is something I have always loved about Kacchan.

"Deku..." He closes his eyes as Todoroki thrusts in hard. "I need to fuck you."

I just nod, not knowing what to say but also not being able to deny him. As I begin to roll onto my stomach I can hear the lube bottle open.

The lubrication is cold compared to my heated skin but it is warmed by Kacchan in his hurry, I can feel him begin to push in and I relax knowing that if I don't it will hurt. He thrusts in quickly and I bury my cry into the futon.

Laying on the bed face down I can feel the weight of Kacchan above me ramming into my ass and I know Todoroki is doing the same to him. I can feel a little extra push for each of his thrusts and know it is due to Todoroki's momentum. But just as I'm getting use to it Kacchan begins to thrust harder. I yelp at the added strength, but my sounds of displeasure go unnoticed.

"Kacchan...not...so...hard."

He growls in response and thrusts in harder. I cry out. And his thrusts stop. His weight begins to lessen and then I feel him begin to remove himself from me. I look back and find an expression on his face I never thought I would see. His eyes are closed, mouth open in pure lust. Todoroki has him by the throat with one hand the other is holding his hip, fingers digging into his flesh.

"If you can't play nice, you wont be able to play at all."

I watch as Todoroki pulls him off the bed, siting him down at his desk chair, he still has him by the neck as he leans down getting face to face with him. "Stay." Is all he says, and to my surprise Kacchan doesn't more an inch. Todoroki lets go of his neck and grabs some rope from his desk and begins to tie Kacchan's hands. When Todoroki moves to pull his hands behind the chair Kacchan's eye follow him until he can no longer see the man who's binding him, instead his eyes move to me. I can physically see him tense up but Todoroki must have felt it. He stands up, finished with his task and grabs a hand full of Kacchan's hair pulling his head back as he towers above him.

"Are you going to behave or do I need to tie your legs to the chair as well?"

Kacchan shook his head slightly.

"Good." And with that Todoroki lets go of his grip and starts to walk back to the bed. "That's the same rope as before, so your quirk wont help you." He tosses back at Kacchan.

I give him a small smile as he rejoins me. His hands move to my hips and his lips meet mine. His tongue, eagerly pushing into my mouth. We start to move and I find myself hovering over Todoroki, his hand slides down from my hip taking hold of my thigh and moving it to the other side of his legs. Straddling him I can feel his cock at my ass and it's still ready. I move my hand down his chest, only removing it from his skin briefly before taking a hold of him. I rub him through the lubricant still lingering from Kacchan before slowly lowering myself onto him. His hands are at my hips once more and are gently coxing them to move, I follow his lead and begin to rock. Todoroki removes one of his hands and reaches up to the side of the bed, grabbing the bottle of lubricant. His other hand leaves my hip and I watch as he squeezes a fair amount into his palm. He puts the bottle back with his lube free hand and with the other he take ahold of my dick and begins to apply the lube, stroking me. My hips react, rocking forward as I thrust my cock into his wet hand. I can feel my asshole tighten and the strain each time his cock enters me.

"Need more lube?" He asks.

I nod.

He reaches back up taking the bottle once more into his hand, opening the top. He lets go of me.

"Lean forward." I do as I'm told, my chest against his.

The liquid begins to drip it down my ass as he thrusts slowly, the lubricant coating everything until theres no resistance. I hear the cap close and rise up just as he's putting the bottle back down. He takes my cock in his hand once more tightening his grip. I thrust into his hand, now well lubricated I lift my ass up using just my leg muscles before lowering my self back down. Todoroki's eyes close as he leans his head back into the pillows.

His cock feels so good that I'm lost in the sensation of it until I feel a hot breath against my neck and then teeth biting in to my shoulder bringing me back to reality. My movements slow to a stop as I melt into Kacchan. He hasn't broken the skin but I secretly wish he would. I let out a whimper and a shudder as Totoroki slowly continues to stroke me.

"I knew I should have tied your feet."

Kacchan releases my shoulder, licking his saliva off my skin. Giving Todoroki a grunt of satisfaction.

"Are you going to play nice this time?"

"As nice as I fucking can be." Kacchan replies as he pushes me against Todorkoi's chest.

My lips meet Todoroki's and again our tongues become desperate for the others attention. I'm almost lost to it until I feel more pressure at my back end. Kacchan is slowly easing his way into my ass, his cock using Todoroki's as a guid. I grip the sheets at either side of Todoroki's shoulders and release a small cry.

"Is it to much?" Todoroki breaths.

I want to say yes but then I hesitate, actually feeling the two of them inside me, my cock twitches, sliding between Todoroki's stomach and my own in it's well lubricated position. And I realize that it's not as bad as I thought it would be. "No... I'm fine, as long as he behaves himself."

Kacchan stops pushing and I know he's all the way in. I can feel him and Todoroki both throbbing at the sensation of being in my ass at the same time. Kacchan's hands are at my hips and I gasp at the feeling of his tongue, hot and wet, trailing up my spine. I let out a moan as his long torso blankets over me, his lips kissing, teeth lightly nipping at the back of my neck.

"Are you ready?" Kacchan whispers in my ear.

My skin erupts with goose bumps as the sound of promised pleasure becomes my reality.

Slowly Kacchan begins to move, sliding in and out and over Todoroki. Todoroki lets out a moan and I instinctively push myself down onto him.

"Fuck..." Kacchan breaths above me.

We start to find a rhythm in which Kacchan thrust into me, pushing me up and as he withdraws I push myself down. Before I realize it we have picked up the speed and even Todoroki is thrusting into me at the same time Kacchan is and I begin to feel my cock harden with anticipation of release. Still trapped between Todoroki and I, it's been continuesly rubbed, sliding in it's lubrication.

Kacchan falters one thrust causing them to become off sync with each other, I stop my movements but they continue taking turns being buried inside me. I cry out at the feel of them alternating and sliding back and forth. My cock tightens and I know I'm almost at my end.

"Come for us Midoriya." Todoroki pants in my ear.

"If you don't fucking come we fucking will." Kacchan growls as he picks up the speed a fraction of a second sending me into bliss.

I feel Kacchan thrust deep into me, spilling his load inside, a thrust later Todoroki comes as well just as deep. The feeling of them two sends me over the edge and I feel hotness erupt between Todoroki and me. I rest my head in the crook of Todoroki's neck, breathing hard. He's breathing just as hard, and Kacchan is above me, laying against my back fingers still imbedded in my hips. He rubs his face against me like a cat once before getting up and pulling himself free. He and I share a sound of satisfaction at the feeling as he lets go of my hips and proceeds to fall over onto the edge of the bed.

I lift myself up on shaky arms and look at Todoroki with a face of exhaustion.

"Are you alright?" His hand reaches up to the side of my face.

I smile. "Yeah but I made a bit of a mess." I look down and lift my stomach up off of his, looking at the lubrication and come mixture.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as we did." He smiles. "Bakugou, go grab a towel."

Kacchan looks over at us with a glair.

"Do it." Todoroki's voice lowers, demanding Kacchan to do his biding.

"Fuck you." Kacchan says as he gets up and walks across the room, grabbing a towel and tossing it to us. "I was getting up anyway." He walks into the bathroom.

I slide myself forward and Todoroki hisses as he slides out of me. "Sorry."

"It's fine just really sensitive." He uses the towel to wipe my stomach off and then his own, folding it in half and offering it to me.

"Thanks."

He reaches up, putting his hand on the back of my neck and pulls me down to him. His lips are done being eager, this time they're soft and gentle.

"Enough with the fucking gay shit." Kacchan interrupts. "Let's fucking sleep already."

I slide off of Todoroki using the towel to do a quick lube clean up, and toss it towards his dirty clothes. I lay down between the two of them, Todoroki grabs my hand and places it on his stomach and I move closer laying on my side facing him. I could feel Kacchan laying behind me but he kept his distance, which I knew was just Kacchan being Kacchan.

I wake up and although the air I'm breathing in is cold, I'm surrounded by warmth. I'm still on my side facing Todoroki, who's on his back but his face is turned towards me. My hand is still on his stomach where he had placed it but now my left leg is also wrapped over his. I can feel his cock against my inner thigh as well as myself pressed firmly against his hip. But what I can also feel is Kacchan's hot breath against the back of my neck. His arm is lazily draped over my hip, but his chest is against my back..

I inhale my contentment and Todoroki's fingers twitch on the top of my hand. I open my eyes to find his looking at me.

"How are you feeling?" He whispers.

"A little sore but happy." I smile.

"How fucking sore?" Kacchan asks as his hand grips my hip pulling it back against him as he grinds his morning erection against my ass.

"Kacchan." I gasp.

"Give him a break Bakugou." Todorkoi says as his hand slides across the side of my face.

The feel of Kacchan against my ass makes me close my eyes reminiscing of the feeling from last night. I moan and Todoroki's lips are suddenly against mine. Kacchan licks my shoulder then sucks the skin into his mouth Todoroki pulls away as he turns his body to face me. I moan as Kacchan takes my cock into his grip and begins to rub. Todoroki kisses me again as Kacchan pulls back, making a popping sound with his mouth. Todoroki pulls back from me only to lean forward and kiss Kacchan. Kacchan rolls his hips into me and I moan. I can feel his hard cock pushing between my ass cheeks and I'm not sure my body can take it again no matter how much I want to.

Todoroki's thumb slides across my cheek. "Are you going to be able to?"

"Maybe one but not both, it's to soon."

He leans in and kisses me pushing me to my back. I feel Kacchan move as Todoroki climbs over me to hover above me. When he pulls away he looks at Kakcchan and then back to me. "I'll be more gentle then he will."

I look at Kachan and he gets a smile on his face. "It's fucking payback time for yesterday Icy-Hot. When I'm through with your fucking ass you'll be happy you can fucking make ice."

I pull Todorokis attention back to me and he leans down to kiss me again. His tongue tentatively licking my lips, I open them allowing his tongue to join mine, with my eyes closed to the kiss my ears pick up the sound of movement and the lubrication bottle being opened. Totoroki shifts a bit and I feel his lubricated finger slowly caress my asshole, I moan into our kiss as he slowly inserts it. My whimper however is not met by a pleasant sound from Todoroki and he pulls away harshly.

"Fuck Bakugou you could have at least warned me shit.

"And ruin all the fucking fun?"

Todoroki growls teeth bared. As Kacchan thrusts in again.

"Oh that's fucking right, you're the only asshole who hasn't been fucked. That explains why your so fucking tight."

Todoroki growls again and I see his body move. I look over and see the lube bottle next to me, looking back up at Todoroki his eyes closed. I reach over and grab the bottle squeezing some into my hand, I reach down and take hold of his half stiff cock and begin to stroke it, the tension in his body starts to melt away. He leans down to me again, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I breath as his finger inside me starts to move once more. He lets the force of Kacchan's thrusts move his cock against my hand allowing me to feel how hard he's getting it. I lean forward and kiss him, my tongue pushing it's way into his mouth being as demanding as Kacchan is. Todoroki moans into my mouth and his finger starts to pump in and out of me. His cock is harder then I have ever felt it in my hand, I rip my mouth away from his, moving so my voice would find his ear and only his.

"Fuck me."

Todoroki lets out a held breath, pulling his finger free. His hands take my hips firmly and pull me closer to him. I pull my knees into my chest and help guid him into my ass. At first I know just how sore I am but then I feel his warmth. I let go of him and I can tell he's holding back the force that is Kacchan, not allowing his rapid, hard movements to influence his own.

"Fuck you just got tighter." Kacchan moans.

Todoroki is slowly moving. His forehead is against mine and I can tell he's concentrating. I tilt my nose up rubbing against his and he leans down, pressing his lips against mine. He moans into my mouth. I move my hands so I can grip his hips, pulling them into me. I hear his fingers grip the sheets near my head as he loosens up his movements letting Kacchans movements influence his.

Every time Todoroki thrusts into me I feel an extra push and it's pushing me to my demise. Todoroki's tongue is sliding over mine again and again until it's not. He bites my lower lip with a hiss.

"Fuck I'm going to come." Kacchan breaths.

Todoroki lets go of my lip as his mouth forms an O and his forehead uses mine to stable him. I can feel Kacchans last thrusts as he no doubt empties himself into Todoroki. Then everything is still, theres no movement besides our frantic breathing. Before Todoroki can fully recover Kacchan pulls out.

"I'm going to go shower while you two fucking finish."

I watch as Kacchan gets up and heads to the bathroom. I turn my attention back to the man above me and I tilt my head enough for my lips to meet his. The kiss is soft at first, I hum into his mouth and his hips move. I pull back and moan. His left hand slides up my chest to my throat and lightly pushes my head back as his hips continue their movements. I oblige his request tilting my head back into the pillows, and I feel a cooling sensation follow where his hot hand had traveled. His tongue is the source of the cool as he licks up my chest onto my collar bone and slowly up over my adams apple to my chin, his lips are on mine again and this time they are more dominant.

My hands pull at his hips and he thrusts harder. I feel his arms start to wrap around me and then my body being lifted from the futon. He pulls me up and into his lap, my arms moving from his hips to around his neck. I use my legs to help my body move. Todoroki's hand move down to my ass and help steady me as we begin to move faster. I moan out as I start to feel my orgasm build. I move my hands to his shoulders giving me the space I needed to move more freely.

The expression Todoroki has tells me he's almost at his limit as well, his mouth slightly parted breathing in and exhaling quick shallow breaths. The sweat collecting along his skin in tiny beads begged to be licked away. But his eyes told it all. One a cold gray with a hint of cinnamon spice and almost black flecks, the other a icy cool blue that was clear and clean, this one held the tell though, as he got closer to his release the ring of slightly darker blue seemed to grow and the flecks of color in his eye became a slivery gray. He was fucking gorgeous, and he was fucking me and oh fuck I'm going to come.

I cry out throwing my head back as I feel hot liquid erupt both inside me and against my skin. Todoroki's hands tighten there grip on my ass as he moans and thrusts once more. I all but collapse against him needing sleep again. My breath bouncing off his neck and back onto my face. I lean in and kiss his skin, tasting his sweat and not being able to get enough. He moans and thrusts into me, causing me to stop with a gasp of breath.

His hands pull my face so I can look at him. "Later, but right now I need a break."

I nod and he kisses my lips.

"You two are so gay." I hear Kacchan say from across the room.

"If we're gay, what does that make you?" Todoroki fires back.

"A man with needs."

"So because we have a connection on more of an emotional side we're gay?"

Kacchan throws his towel at us.

"Just because you have the emotional capacity of a green bean does not make us any different then you, and I don't care, call me gay, I know what I like and don't need a label, which obviously you do."

"Fuck off." Kacchan starts to walk towards the door.

"Same time next week then?" Todoroki asks as Kacchan opens the door.

"Yeah." He calls back as he closes it.

"Is that how it always ends between you two?" I ask.

"More or less. Now for a much needed nap, you staying?"

I smile.


	6. Chapter 6

The Punishment

Todoroki's P.O.V

As soon as Bakugou left, my mind started to plan our next encounter. Midoriya lay by my side snuggled into me falling asleep and as tired as I was my mind would not turn off. I needed to reestablish my dominance or he would continue to push Midoriya into harder situations. This was a solo task, and one I couldn't afford to become lax on, one I couldn't waver with pleas and demands.

I fall asleep knowing what I needed to do and planing to execute the plan before Bakugou begins to think that he can take over. He needed to be reminded who was the top in this particular relationship.

A few days later I received the key opponent to my plan, now all I needed was to catch my pray, good thing Bakugou has a good routine that he follows, I know he will be the last one to take a shower after doing his morning run around the dorms, and while everyone else is making their way to the dinning area, he'll be the only one in the showers.

I wait for him to get done, watching him walk out of the shower with just a towel around his waist.

"What the fuck do you want Half n Half?" He asks as he makes his way to the sink where he begins to style his hair.

"Nothing much." I shrug.

"What's that suppose to mean?" His hands stop running gel through his hair as he turns around to look at me.

"Well, I just can't get your actions from the other night out of my head." I step forward.

"You wanting a fucking repeat?" He gives me his iconic cocky smirk.

I move so that our chests are touching and the thought of how nice it would feel without my shirt in the way passes through my mind as I lean forward so I can whisper in his ear. "Not quite."

His hands come up to push me away but my hand is quicker, taking the whole of his manhood into my grip, ceasing his action. I lower my voice to the one I have found he can't disobey. "I feel you need a reminder of who really calls the shots, so I bought you a gift. Would you like me to give it to you?"

He audibly swallows.

"Good, now listen carefully, you are going to turn around." My lips brush against the shell of his ear. "Spread your legs." I hear him let out a breath and know his eyes have closed. "Bend over and put your chest and palms flat against the counter top."

I let go of his growing erection, and he begins to do as I have instructed. My hand follows his spine, lightly pushing to make sure he's all the way down against the stone counter. When I'm satisfied my hand travels back down his back, I twist my wrist and slip my hand under his towel, caressing his ass before my finger glides up the crease between the two cheeks.

I begin to rub the puckered opening and he relaxes a bit, I know without lube this was going to take some preparation. I slowly start to insert my finger and his body relaxes even more, I begin to work him, taking in his elevated breaths. I begin to insert the second finger that would help open him up to receive his gift, his fingers trying to grip the hard stone surface and failing. It doesn't take long before I'm confident that his body will except what I have in store for it.

I look into the mirror and find Bakugou looking back at me. "I thought that this would be an appropriate gift since you like to be a pain in the ass." I hold up a small egg shaped device for him to see as I begin to remove my fingers. He watches as I transfer the device into my other hand and then his eyes make contact with mine again. I push the small device into him, my finger following it's decent as I push it further into him. I'm satisfied that it has hit it's mark when he whimpers and his hips unwillingly thrust slightly forward.

His eyes are closed when I look at him in the mirror. "And this..." His eyes snap open, I pull out, for lack of a more refined name, a butt plug, "is to make sure your gift stays in place, but it's kind of a gift within it self wouldn't you agree?" I take pity on him looking at the more rounded ball shape. I lick it, watching him watch me as I lube it up with my own saliva. His lips are parted and I know without a doubt that he's as hard as a rock, precum more then likely beginning to seep from the tip. I close my eyes moaning at the thought. I'm pulled back to my task by the feel of my finger sliding further into him. I open my eyes and continue with my plan, maneuvering the toy under the towel while removing my finger with a mournful sigh from Bakugou followed by a grunt as I push the bulbous toy into him. I wrap the removal string of the devise around the base of the plug, and lean over him, kissing down his back a few times before standing up and moving to the sink to wash my hands.

Bakugou doesn't move, his breath leaves a condensation haze against the cool stone countertop. I finish washing my hands, and dry them. I bend down, my lips near his ear once more. "Your not going to touch either of your gifts nor yourself until I tell you to do otherwise, understand." I lick the shell of his ear slowly knowing how much it effects him. "Now get dressed. You're going to be late for class."

I begin to walk out of the shower area, stopping at the door to look back at him as he's beginning to lift himself up off the counter. His hand having to take hold of the towel as his cock tries it's damnedest to undo the delicate tie at his hip.

"Oh and theres one more surprise to your gift."

He looks at me, still through the mirror.

I hold up a small rectangular box with a rolling switch on it. My thumb begins to rotate the switch. As Bakugou realizes what it is his hand grips the countertop and his knees begin to give before he catches himself, stiffening his muscles. I reverse the wheel, turning off the vibration that had been stimulating what is essentially the males g-spot. Bakugou huffs out a breath as he looks at me.

"Play nice and I'll keep it to a minimal."

"You sadistic fuck."

I shake my head and turn on the device as I walk out of the shower area with the sounds of his ragged breathing behind me. Turning it off a few seconds later, he needed to learn his lesson before I gave him his reward.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

The vibration stops and I begin to get my barring straight, the first thought that runs through my head is to fix the immediate problem pulsing between my legs, but then his words echo in my mind 'Your not going to touch either of your gifts nor yourself until I tell you to do otherwise, understand.'

"Fuck!" The word reverberates off the walls.

I start to walk over to where my clothes are, feeling the foreign objects rubbing together deep inside me. This is going to be a long day.

I pull on my boxers, growling irritably as my dick pops through the easy access slot. I pull my pants on next and pull my dick up allowing the waistband to hold my cock so that it hides the enormous erection that I will more then likely have the rest of the fucking day. I slip my arms into my shirt and button it up. Looking in the mirror to make sure my problem isn't noticeable, which it's not for the most part. I sigh and walk out of the room, and head to class.

I take my time walking to class trying to clear my head and not concentrating on the feeling of the two items, it's not like they're uncomfortable, it's just the thought of them being there while I had to be in public and around other people. I walk into class wanting to just get this shit over with.

"Good morning Kacchan."

"Go fuck yourself!"

I'm almost to my seat when I feel a sharp buzzing sensation. "Fuck." I say under my breath catching Icy-Hot's glance as I turn to look at the green haired nerd. "I mean...morning Deku."

The buzzing stops and I let out a breath.

"Are you feeling alright Kacchan?"

"I'm perfectly fine, so leave me the fuck alone."

The buzzing starts again and I practically fall into my chair.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now leave me alone."

The sensation increases and the only way I can deal is by putting my forehead against the top of my desk. The feeling is building, I can already feel wetness against my waist, fuck not here. What the fuck was Icy-Hot thinking.

"Sensei I think theres a problem with Kacchan."

I bang my head against my desk. "You're the only problem I have."

"Midoriya leave Bakugou alone."

The vibration stops and I have to try really hard not to pant against my desk.

Deku takes his seat behind me and class begins as normal. Somewhere in the middle of it I find myself fidgeting, feeling the things move inside me. It's like my body had made the decision to move without my brain knowing about it, once I caught on I stopped focusing on what is being taught. When the bell rings I grab my shit and leave before anyone else can. I get halfway down the hall when I feel the slight buzz, my cock twitches in my pants and I make a quick turn into the bathroom. The buzzing stops as the door opens behind me.

"You understand why I had to do that right? You were being quite rude to Midoriya and then you just got up and left before Sensei was done with his lecture. You know the bell doesn't dismiss us."

I'm breathing hard as I'm leaning over the sink.

"I think I know the solution to this problem."

I look at him via the mirror.

"Be nice to Midoriya."

I watch him walk out of the bathroom. Easier said then done. I hate watching my p's and q's. I catch my breath and leave the bathroom, if I'm late for class he's bound to torture me again.

I walk into the classroom and sit at my desk waiting for it to begin. I close my eyes as I see Deku walking towards me. I quickly look to Half n Half who's standing by the door talking with Iida, he gives me a half smile.

"Are you sure you're ok Kacchan?"

"Yeah Deku, I'm fine."

"You seem to not be feeling well."

I groan, why wont he just leave me alone. "I just have a bit of a headache ok."

"Maybe you should go see the nurse."

"Maybe you should just mind your own business."

The buzzing starts out subtle. I shift a bit in my chair and feel the two toys rub together. "Shit." I whisper closing my eyes.

"I'm just concerned."

I open my eyes and look at him "Just go away, I'm fine."

"Kacchan..."

"I said I'm fine! Now leave me the fuck alone."

The vibrations increase.

"Ah!" I can't help it, the sound is ripped from my throat. I put my head on top of my folded arms on my desk.

"Kacchan, lets get you to the nurse, maybe she can give you some aspirin."

At this point I don't care where I go as long as I'm not in this room with everyone staring at me. I let Deku put my arm over his shoulder as he lifted me up out of my chair. That stops the vibrations and as we walked out of the room I could see the smirk on Icy-Hot's face.

I let Deku think that I'm going to the nurses office for a headache because I really did need a breather. When we get there the nurse sits me down in one of the beds and hands me the two aspirins and a glass of water, before turning to Deku.

"You can return to class Mr. Midoriya. We will take care of Bakugou and he will return to class after a bit."

I drink the water in the cup and then toss both the pills and the cup in the garbage. I didn't need them I just needed away from him.

The nurse comes back over to the bed. "I'm going to leave you here for awhile, I want you to rest, that medicine should kick in a few minutes.

"Thanks."

She walks out of the little exam room. Closing the door behind her. I sigh in relief, happy to finally be alone to come to terms with what the fuck Icy-Hots doing. I lay back on the bed and close my eyes.

I'm actually able to fall asleep for what I assume is the rest of the morning. I wake up to the nurse coming in.

"Hows the head?"

"Much better."

"I let you sleep until lunch because Mr. Todoroki came by to see you and informed me that you went for a run this morning and skipped breakfast."

"Yeah."

"You really should think about your health more then that, eating is an important part of keeping your body healthy."

"I know. I normally eat but this morning my run took a bit longer then normal."

She nods. "Well lets not skip breakfast again ok?"

"Yeah alright."

"Well if you're feeling better I am going to dismiss you to lunch."

"Thanks."

I get up and exit the infirmary, heading to the cafeteria. There are students walking about the halls going to where ever they needed to be but the majority of the school was already sitting down eating their lunch. As I get to the line I pick up a tray and place a bottle of water on it, as I continue down the line of food I am reminded by the sensation of the two objects inside me that I should be mindful of what I put in my mouth, for what goes in must come out and although I am hoping that this punishment of Half n' Half's will be over before that happens I still wanted to be careful. I choose a simple side salad and an apple, paying for my selections and picking up my tray to find a table. As I'm walking to the table which holds my class mates who I can stand for short periods, I see Deku approaching me.

"Hey Kacchan how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Um, so Todoroki told me about whats going on." He says under his breath.

I stop dead in my tracks. "He did what." I look over to him but he's not paying attention to us.

"I kind feel like some of this is my fault."

"Of course it's your fault. It's always your fucking fault. FUCK!" The vibration starts but it comes on so quickly and intense that I drop my tray to the ground, my knees hitting the floor hard. When the vibration stops I pick up my water. Deku has already picked up my salad and collected my apple.

"You know I could probably tell him to back off a bit."

"I don't need any help from you." I say picking up my tray but as I do I feel it again.

I clench the tray as I stand there with my eyes close trying to breath through it, knowing everyone is looking at me waiting to see what I do next.

"All you have to do is except my help like you did this morning and it will all stop." He says quietly.

"Fuck you." I say under my breath. The vibration gets worse I look over to Icy-Hot and glair at him. "You wont win!" I yell.

The sensation is kicked into over drive, I crouch down avoiding my knees giving out for the second time. I know everyone in the cafeteria is looking at me and the thundering chatter has stopped completely as I try not to fill the silence with my groans. The water bottle that I have clenched in my hand is a ticking time bomb as I feel my palms heat up. The tray with the food is sitting on the floor in front of me forgotten. I will not make this situation worse by blowing my load in my pants, instead the water bottle pops sending water everywhere. The vibration suddenly stops and the only thing I can hear is my breathing.

"It doesn't have to be this hard." Deku whispers.

I get up now wet from the water and walk out of the cafeteria. I am going to kill that fucking half n' half bastard. I storm out of the building making my way back to the dorms I was so done playing this game, I don't care what he can do for me it's not worth this. I know what I'll do, I'll break into his room and leave his fucking gifts in his bathroom. He can fucking have them back.

I make it to his door and it doesn't take me long to pop the lock on it, it's not like they were high security or anything. I walk into his room and begin to strip out of my wet clothes. My dick is still annoyingly hard and it pisses me off even more, I go to remove my boxers when I hear the door open and then close.

"Don't do it."

I look up to find the murder victim to be standing in front of me.

"And why the fuck should I listen to you?"

"Because as much as you don't want to admit it you have liked everything I have done to you."

"How the fuck do you suppose that?"

He nods down to my dick, the tip of it sticking out of the easy access slot and it's covered in precum.

"I thought this was a good way to punish you for the other day and how rude you were to Midoriya but I was wrong. This was obviously not the way to go about it."

I glair at him.

"But I guess you do deserve some kind of reward for doing what I asked and not touching yourself or your gifts."

"So even though I have not learned my lesson about being rude to Deku you're still going to reward me?"

"Not without a little more fun."

The vibration starts again. I grit my teeth and breath out a whimper I had been holding back for far to long. I can feel the heat rise over my chest and into my cheeks. Precum drips down the head of my cock.

His cold hand slides up my chest and onto my neck, his tongue is wet against my ear. "I have another idea of how to punish you for being such a pain in his ass the other night. However as of right now, you look so good, flush cheeks, lips parted, eyes glazed over, cock dripping." His warm finger sliding up from the underside collecting all the precum on his knuckle.

His hot breath is gone and I open my eyes to see him with that same knuckle up against his bottom lip, eyes closed as his tongue slowly licks the precum away. "Mhmmm, if only your personality could be just as sweet."

The vibrations mixed with the pornagraphic version of Todoroki standing in front of me telling me how tasty my precum is is causing my body to go into over drive, my orgasm approaching more rapidly then normal and I start to pant.

"You're not getting off that easily." He smiles as he turns the vibration off.

My impending orgasm is put on hold and the progress I had made in getting there slowly begins to fade.

Todoroki's P.O.V.

I can see the anger begin to rise in him again as he's denied release once more. I can't help the way teasing him makes me feel. I know that when he has had enough he will beg for it, then and only then will I give it to him. My right hand finds the back of his head, fingers playing in his messy hair. I lean in lips almost touching his, my nose caressing him.

"I would offer myself to you but I think that would be a waist of all the prep your body has gone though today. Wouldn't you agree?" My voice has slipped into that low seductive one I know puts him in the submissive headspace.

"Yes." He swallows.

"Now tell me. Were you going to be a bad sub and remove your gifts?"

"Yes."

I click my tongue three times. "What am I going to do with you?"

My warm hand reaches down and begins to slowly pet at his length. His cheek slides against mine as he lays his forehead on my shoulder. His breath coming out in a shaky huff.

I put my left hand into my pocket and pull out the small remote.

"I want you to slowly undress me. Start with the tie and work your way to the shirt, then the pants."

I kick off my shoes as he raises his head and looks at me. His eyes tell me how desperate he is.

"Kiss me." I demand.

He leans in, his lips are soft against mine at first as his fingers work the knot of my tie. When he moves onto the buttons of my shirt. His tongue finding mine, pushing it around aggressively. He pulls the bottom of my shirt out of my pants undoing the last few buttons. He goes strait to work undoing my belt and then my pants grabbing my hips as my pants slide down my legs on their own. I let go of him and shrug my shirt off my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. I reach down and pull my socks off, having to break our kiss in the process. Both our lungs are grateful for the break as we breath heavily.

"I need you to get on all fours on the edge of the bed so I can remove your gifts."

Without a word, growl or smirk, he moves to the side of the bed and begins to get in position. I follow behind him, watching him. I grab a towel knowing I was going to have to wash these things after the fact and I wanted something to put them on until I was able to do so. When he's down I lean over and kiss up his spine like I had earlier in the bathroom when I had given him his gifts. I slide his boxers over his ass.

"Did you like the sensation of something vibrating inside you?"

"Yes."

"One of these long weekends I'll have to train you to fuck me while it's on inside your ass, would you like that?"

He shivers. "Yes."

I use my palm to push the bottom of the plug into him just a bit deeper. He cries out in surprise.

"I might need Midoriya's help with that training, we'll have to keep trading out."

"Mhummm." He hums.

I grab the base of the plug and begin to pull, it slides out easily bringing with it the egg shaped vibrator.

He sighs as his body goes limp.

I reach over to my night stand and open the little drawer pulling out the lube. I pop it open and squeeze a generous amount onto his asshole. I remove my boxers and take my cock into my hand, positioning it against him. I begin to push, sliding in easily after everything he had been though. I watch as he grips my sheets.

"Does this feel good?"

He nods.

"No one is in the dorms, they are all still in class." I remind.

"FUCK YES!" He cries out.

I grab his hips and begin a steady rhythm.

"FUCK!"

"Tell me how much you like it."

"SO FUCKING GOOD! Faster." He pants.

My hand snakes down his spine rooting my fingers into his hair, pulling a large handful. He cries out when I pull his head back, his neck stretching at a harsh angle. His body tenses.

I lean forward putting my lips to his ear. "You're such a masochist."

"And you're a sadist." He breaths.

I thrust into him hard, shutting him up.

"Why can't you just let Midoriya in?"

"Because he doesn't fit into our game, he doesn't understand it. He wants more then what this.. "He grinds his ass back into me. "..is, and I don't want that, I just want this." He continues to grind his ass into me.

"So if I taught him how to play, would you let him?"

I hear a growl from deep in his chest, he sounds more like a feral animal than a human. I halt my movements.

"Why are you growling?"

"Why are you trying to have a fucking conversation right now?"

"Because this is the only time I can get you to be honest with me."

"I'm not talking to you about that fucking nerd while your dick is in my ass."

I nod. "Fair enough." I pull back and slide completely out of him.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

"What the fuck!"

"You said you would not discuss Midoriya while..."

I get up on my knees and turn to look at him. "I know what I fucking said but that doesn't mean that I want you to stop so we can have this conversation. Damn it Icy-Hot you have denied me for to long."

I grab his arm and pull as hard as I can causing him to fall forward landing on the bed next to me. He turns over so he's on his back and I begin to straddle his hips.

"You're right I have and you have played along more then I thought you would and for way longer too."

He grabs my hips and begins to guid me down, one hand reaches under me. I know he's positioning himself, I feel him against me. I let myself sink onto him feeling that familiar burn as he enters and then the rush of endorphins that make it all worth it. I begin to rock, allowing myself to adjust to him once again before I begin my movements. My hands touch the sides of his chest, slowly I slide them down to his abdomen. My fingers begin to grip into him as I begin to lift myself up slightly before grinding down hard.

Finding the right spot, I concentrate on continuously hitting it. Todoroki had teased me all day with that fucking torture device, denying me release every time I had gotten close. But for some reason I still look down at him for permission as I grind his cock harder into my ass. My fingers dig into the muscle of his abdomen, Im quickly approaching my finish line. I let out a pitiful whine that normally I would have cursed about but at this point I'm desperate. His hand releases my hip and takes ahold of my swollen dick, his touch is hot and I know it had nothing to do with his quirk. I close my eyes as he begins to stroke.

"Fuck, I want to come."

"Do you want to or do you need to?"

His question comes as a surprise to me and I find myself really thinking about it, fuck normally I would just come all over him and leave it at that, why was I thinking about it? My body makes the decision for me like it's a no brainer as he rubs his thumb over my tip.

"I need to...please can I come?"

I catch a small smirk tug on the corner of his mouth. "Not yet."

Why are my hips slowing, why are my stomach muscles clenching, why was I actually trying to hold in my come when everything inside me told me to release it. I let out a yell of frustration as my hips stop completely. His hand is still holding onto my cock and his grip is firm, it actually helps.

I look down at him. "Why?"

"When you answer me about Midoriya then you can have your release."

"Why do you want him to be apart of this.." I gesture my hands at us. "...so badly?"

"Because I think he can bring his own talents to the table."

"Yeah his talent to suck dick is pretty good."

"It's more then that."

I sigh. "What fucking answer do you want from me!?"

"Will you show him some respect?"

"Really? That's it?"

His hand begins to stroke me.

"Ahhh... He's got to give me something to respect."

"So you'll play nice?"

I growl as my hips rock against him.

"Katsuki!"

"Fuck! Just let me come

"That's not a nice way to ask." He rolls his hips up into me.

I growl gripping his hips with my fingers that are aching at this point. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Don't fucking push it Icy-Hot."

"But I know you know how to ask, and when you ask nicely do I not reward?"

His hips roll once more as his hand strokes up, fingers sliding over the precum soaked head.

I breath out. "Shoto, please... I need to come. May I?"

"Yes you may."

I thrust into his hand, and roll my hips back onto him in the process. He quickens his strokes as I fuck myself on his cock. Having permission is surprisingly satisfying and with that permission I quickly reach the end, coming hard, the first shot almost hits him in the face which would have been the perfect revenge, but I didn't have time to dwell on that thought. My orgasm wipes my brain of any other thought other then the shear pleasure. I thrust my cock into his hand that has a firm grip, rocking my hips forward, his dick hitting my prostate.

Todoroki's P.O.V.

I actually have to dodge the next shot as Bakugou unloads onto me. Watching him come undone without a care in the world is priceless. And with all the edging I had put him through the streams of come continue. He's still thrusting into my hand as his body begins to crumple. It's not until he begins to fall on top of me that I release him, he lays on my chest not even caring that now we are both covered in his come, creating a sticky, slimy barrier between us. His body is shaking from over stimulation and his muscles being over worked. His breath is ragged. I don't push the fact that I'm still hard and needing my own release, I let him have his moment, he had been such a good sport to play my game, listening to me and not cheating. At any time he could have excused himself to the bathroom to get some relief or done away with the toys altogether but he didn't.

His breathing slows down and his body becomes heavier. Shit I over did it. I turn, letting him slide off me to land on the bed next to me. Yeah I over did it, I look at his sleeping face and I can't help but think about how different he looks when he's not yelling in anger or pleasure. I was beginning to like all the new expressions I was getting to see. I have a second to think if I should finish myself off, but decide against it and close my eyes.

I wake up on my side, Bakugou is on his side too facing me. His right leg is sitting comfortably between mine. One hand must be tucked under his cheek, but the other is laying lazily against my neck, his thumb against my jaw. His breathing is low and stable telling me that he's still asleep.

I look over at my desk where my clock is sitting. We still have a hour and a half before we have to go to class, but knowing him he's going to want to get up and sneak out of here to go take his shower. I lightly nudge his nose with mine.

"Bakugou." I whisper not wanting to startle him. This is only the second time he has fallen asleep somewhere other then his own room.

"Bakugou." I say a bit louder

He pushes his nose under my jaw, his fingers playing with the strands of hair at the back of my neck, his leg sliding further between my thighs making contact with my morning erection. I let out a small uncontrollable moan at the contact.

"Bakugou..."

"Todoroki." He breaths against my neck.

"We have an hour and half before class."

"Plenty of time." I hear him whisper before I feel his lips against my neck, kissing lightly.

"This isn't like you."

I can feel his lips curl into a grin. His thumb rubbing my jaw line as his fingers grasp at the base of my skull.

"Do you want me to be myself, take over, hold you down and fuck you till you come, or do you want to take advantage of me still riding the after glow from yesterday?"

I think about that for a second. I am enjoying this cuddly, more affectionate Bakugou but it seems wrong. He's never been like this. I decide to push and see where this would go if I tried to do more of the affectionate things that Midoriya and I do that Bakugou had scoffed at, hence his punishment yesterday leading to this. I wanted to know where he would draw the line.

I grab his hip with one hand and push him over rolling us so I was more or less on top of him. I look at him with his half laden eyes and lean down. Not that I had never kissed him before but it was always in the heat of things never before and never after. But this time he reacts, his lips moving with mine, opening for my tongue before I had even asked for entrance. My hand makes it's way from his hip to his cock, finding it more limp then anything. Fuck I really broke him.

I pull back from our heated kiss. "Now why can't you act more like this."

"Because this is me when I'm really relaxed and I'm not this relaxed often."

"So I have to edge you to the point of you passing out after you come to get you to be this relaxed more often?"

"The events leading up to you walking into this room yesterday were not fun."

"But was it worth it?"

He takes a deep breath. "All your questioning is starting to unrelax me."

"Sorry, I just like this side of you and wish you could do this with Midoriya."

"And there you go." He starts to get up.

"No wait."

"Nope I knew passing out last night was a bad idea." He starts to pick up his clothes from where he had set them.

"I don't think you had a choice." I watch as he begins to put his underwear on.

"Yeah well now I do and I'm choosing to leave." He slips his shirt on but doesn't start buttoning it.

"You never did give me a definite answer. On if I trained Mido..."

"That nerd could never dominate me and you know it, he's to much of a pussy."

"So is that a challenge? If I can get him to dominate you will you allow him to join our games without being such an asshole?"

His lip curls up in a snarl. "What the fuck ever. I need a shower." He pulls his pants on buttoning and zipping them but doesn't bother with the belt.

"You owe me." I say.

"Owe you what?"

"You passed out before I was able to finish."

"You had your chance this morning, but instead you brought the fucking nerd up yet again." He starts to walk for the door.

"Bakugou..."

"Finish yourself." He calls back before opening and closing the door.


End file.
